ZBSL: Zack's Big Sexy Ladies
by Sage the Ero Harem Kami
Summary: Zack never had a chance to find love while growing up because of work and his only company besides his family are his pet ferret triplets, but that all changes after he appeared in Equestria. Thanks to the help of a nerdy librarian, an amazon cowgirl, a cool athlete, a cute party planner, a flirtatious fashionista, and an adorable animal lover Zack's life is about to get sexier.
1. Prologue

/-/  
/ Prologue: This is some "Wizard of Oz" shit right here! (edited) / Story: Z.B.S.L: Zack's Big Sexy Ladies / by Daydreamer2101 /-/

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

I unlocked my door with a click of my keys and stepped into my dark house dragging my feet. Once inside I closed and locked the door, then groaned in frustration. I was supposed to be home hours ago, but my boss made me stay after my shift to clean up a mess made by the other employees. They thought it would be a good idea to rough house inside a fucking small ass store while causing a huge mess in the process.

The good news is, the pair of idiots got fired and their last paychecks went to me for my troubles. The bad news was, I had to clean up the mess since the boss kicked them out and had to leave early for a family emergency. Not that I blame him, his oldest daughter was going into labor and he wanted to see his new grandkid or kids.

"God almighty that took forever. At least I got some extra time off from the stunt those morons pulled." I said to myself.

I kick off my shoes and dump my bag on the couch and made my way into my kitchen to make some late dinner. As I open the fridge for some ingredients, I felt something rubbing up against my leg. I look down and chuckle at all of my ferrets welcoming me home.

"Hey Alice, Sissy, Teresa. How was your day today?"

As if they understand my question they all greet me in there native tongue. It's hard to believe that they are triplets even though they look so different. Alice is a pure black ferret with brown eyes, Sissy is a dark brown ferret with light brown strips on her back and green eyes, and Teresa is a pure white ferret with pinkish red eyes. These guys have been with me since I found them as a kid on a cold stormy night a few years ago.

"Well you guys, up for some late dinner cause I am hungry as hell right now?" I asked.

They answered by jumping up onto the counter and grabbing silverware. Alice grabbed a fork, Sissy a butter knife, and Teresa a spoon.

"I'll take that as a yes." I chuckled. "Alright, let's see what I can whip up."

 **1 hour later**

After making a filling dinner for a man and three Mustelids, I decided to watch a movie before going to bed. After taking a nice hot shower and brushing my teeth, I slipped into a black muscle shirt and red sweatpants then went downstairs into the living room where the triplets were waiting for me on the couch. The thing is big enough to hold like six people comfortably.

"Alright you guys, let's see what's on the old tevo," I said flopping on the couch with the furry siblings piling in my lap.

So as I flipped through the channels, searching for a movie to watch, my backpack started to vibrate and glow a faint white color. I didn't notice it until Teresa, being more curious out of the three, started pawing at it and making nervous squeaks. I looked to see what was wrong and saw my pack shaking a bit more violently and glowing more brightly. Confused and a bit freaked out, I open it and pull out a smooth stone that was about the size of a softball. I found this thing a couple weeks ago and I kept because, well, I don't know why I did something in my gut told me to hang on to it and I did.

"What the hell is this?"

I didn't expect an answer, but the stone gave me one by glowing even more bright and vibrating so hard it felt like it was going to explode. The triplets freaked out and went to hide behind the EZ chair while I tried to drop the stone. Keyword tried because no matter what I did it was stuck in my hand and wouldn't let me go.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY HAND YA STUPID ROCK!" I yelled in both frustration and fear, waving my hand around comically trying to get it off me.

Then as if my prayers were answered, the stone glowed brightly one final time and I slammed it down into the coffee table in front of the couch. I huffed and puffed breathing heavily at what just happened. My heart beating a million miles a second as I tried to calm myself down while wondering what just happened? Luckily the triplets sensed my distress and scurried out of hiding and climbed up my body and into my arms calming me down greatly.

"It's fine girls, I'm okay nothing to worry about," I said trying to calm them down. "Hey look on the bright side, at least its over and it can't get any worse."

Oh, how wrong I was and how much I was gonna regret those words, cause as soon as we were all almost calm-

 **CRASH!**

-that happened.

"Goddamnit man, now what?!"

I looked towards the table and saw that the stone was gone and I was pissed. Not cause the stone was gone mind you but the fact that the damn thing made a hole in my roof.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me, man." I deadpanned with a tick mark on my head and the triplets sweat dropped in annoyance at our roof having a hole in it.

I looked up through the hole and saw the stone was about a good eighty feet in the air and started to circle around the area of my house in a perfect circle. It started to speed up until it was a blur and looked like a giant white halo hovering over my house. I rose an eyebrow and the triplets tilted their heads in confusion, wondering what the stupid thing was doing. We got our answer when the white halo started turning every color of the damn rainbow and a multicolored funnel started to form around the house until we couldn't see anything else but that.

"Aww crap, is this about to be some kind of "Wizard of Oz" bullshit?" I asked no one in particular.

I was answered by the rainbow typhoon picking up speed and my house groaning in protest, and then it happened. My house was soon lifted off the ground, and just like in the movie I floated around in the air as it spiraled and spin rapidly up the giant colorful wind funnel into the heavens. I screamed in fright and held on to my ferrets tighter while they squeaked in fear and buried deeper into my chest for safety. The spinning got more and more violent the higher we climbed altitude and more of my house was trashed up both inside and out.

All I want is for this crazy ass ride to end and we can all hopefully wake up from this psychotic dream. Oh, who am I kidding, this is real and no amount of denial can change this reality!

"Come on, end this crap already man! I'm tired of this shit!" I yelled angrily with Sissy squeaking in agreement.

Finally, just as quick as it came the nightmare ended and I landed hard on my back with a heavy thud and everything else landed with loud crashes. As I gasped in surprise the triplets seemed to have passed out from the adrenaline, I don't blame them I feel like I'm going to as well. But just as I was gonna get up the stone decided to fall back down to earth from the hole it made... right onto my crotch.

"Ack!"😵

After that, I fell back and the darkness claimed me. But if I was still awake, I would have seen the stone disappear like it was never here.

 **3rd POV**

As Zack and the triplets slumbered, a ghostly figure in a large cloak concealing their body appeared in the middle of the wreckage and looked down at the sleeping family. The figure then snapped its fingers and the entire house was restored to the way it was before. Satisfied with its work, the figure sat down on the couch and with another snap of the fingers Zack and the triplets appeared on the couch with the boy's head being on the figure's lap. The figure then began to stroke Zack's curly afro while thinking to itself.

 _'Well it seems the first part of the plan was a success. Now all that's left is to leave him the tools he'll need in this new world. But I'll still let him have some connection to his old world and hopefully he'll like it here more.'_

With a wave of the hand, three objects appeared on the coffee table. A smartphone, a tablet, and a laptop, all belonging to Zack. Different electronics for many different uses but they all had something in common, they had the same symbol on their backs. A symbol of a heart with horns, a halo, and two different wings with one being an angel and the other being a demon.

Nodding in satisfaction, the figure then looked at Zack's crotch and giggled femininely confirming the figure was a female.

'A good size for someone your age, but you need something a bit bigger if I plan on you pleasing girls in this world. In fact, I may need to tweak your body a bit so you will be tough enough to handle the intense mating you will go through.'

The cloaked woman placed a delicate hand on his crotch and her hand pulsed with a white aura and it spread from her hand all throughout his body. After about five minutes the glow stopped and the woman gave a satisfied sigh as she looked at the still sleeping boy and ferrets snuggled up together looking so cute. She giggled again at the adorable sight.

'Well it seems my work here is done for now. What he does next is completely up to him but I know he will make the right choices. Make me proud Zack Ronin and make a lot of girls happy too. When the time comes we will meet and when we do I'll give you the best experience of your life. I'll see you later my cute little human.'

With that the cloaked woman let out a perverted giggle, then teleported the three electronics into the human's room and vanished as if she wasn't there and in her place was a soft pillow that Zack rested on comfortably. For the next several hours the human and ferret triplets will sleep peacefully, but when they wake up there lives will be changed forever.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 1

/-/

/ Chapter 1: Not in Kansas anymore. Enter the Mane 6 with QA.(edited) / Story: Z.B.S.L: Zack's Big Sexy Ladies / by Daydreamer2101 /-/

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

"Uuuuuugh, if this is what a hangover feels like I'm so glad I'm not legal to drink." I groaned.

I cracked open my eyes as the rays of the sun blazed through the window. I hissed in annoyance at the brightness and covered my eyes with my right arm while my left still held my sleeping ferrets. Carefully as to not wake them, I slowly sit up and gently set them down on top of the pillow I was previously using. They move around a bit trying to get situated before finally settling down with Alice at the bottom and Teresa and Sissy lying on top of her. Chuckling at the cute scene I stand up and stretch all of my joints out and wake up.

"God almighty what a crazy dream. The weird-ass stone, giant multicolored wind funnels, and my house flying in the air? I must be going crazy or Sissy slipped something into my juice last night as a prank." I mused taking off my glasses and cleaning them off then putting them back on.

Shrugging, I walk to the kitchen to make some breakfast but cringed when I noticed the time on the wall clock is 9:26 am.

"Christ on a bike is it really that late? Even on my off days, I should have gotten up by at least 6. That stupid ass dream must have messed up my mental clock."

Just as I walked by the back door to the backyard, I stole a glance out the door window as I passed. I stop suddenly as I just realized something important.

"Wait a flying fucking second. The last time I checked, I don't have a dense and creepy ass forest past my yard do I?"

I quickly retraced my steps and looked back outside to see if I was going crazy. I wish I was cause there, forty or so feet away, right outside my back door was a really big and really scary looking forest. Here's the real kicker, I'm getting a very bad vibe from the place and I'm not anywhere near the thing!

"Wh-what the hell?" I whispered in shock. "That place looks like a cross between a giant forest and a fuckin jungle. Where did it come from? I don't have any forests by my neighborhood I live in the suburbs."

Then it hit me like an anvil hitting a cartoon character. Was I even in my neighborhood anymore? Was what happened last night not a dream but the real deal? Did I end up on another part of the planet? Am I even on my planet anymore?

Okay, that last thought got me scared, excited and confused all at the same time. Scared because I might be on an unknown planet with god knows what on it. For all, I know this place could be populated by giant mutated monsters. Excited because I could have not only discover a new planet with a new race of beings which sounds badass. If I ever got back I would go down in history as the first human to discover alien life and a new world. Move over Neil Armstrong, Zack Ronin is taking your spotlight as a human to go beyond Earth, and I didn't even need a rocket sucka!

I chuckled at my own joke but then turned somber as I had my last feeling to think about, confusion. If I was on an unknown planet and the stone was the cause, why now? I've had this stupid thing in my bag for weeks now so why after all this time did it decide to do something now? More important question is why me in the first place? So many questions yet so little answers, it's making my head ache damnit.

 ***squeak***

"JESUS!" I yelled in surprise.

Snapping my eyes to the floor I sigh in relief when I realized it was only Alice. I must have been so lost in thought I didn't notice her sneak up on me.

"By all that is fucking holy and sacred, Alice you almost gave me a heart attack." I scolded lightly as she climbed up my body and hug me around my neck with her long furry body. This is the triplets way of apologizing to me for something they did so I pet her letting her know she's forgiven. "It's fine girl I'm just trying to get what's going on. Everything seemed to be fine last night until that stupid stone pulled a 'Wizard of Oz' on us."

At the mention of stone, Alice seemed to freak out as she jumped down and started to run circles around me squeaking rapidly. This probably confirmed that last night wasn't a dream but I had to make sure.

"I guess you remember everything from last night girl?" I asked dreading the answer.

Alice stopped her freaking out and gave me the "really nigga look" causing me to sigh and slump my shoulders in despair.

"Thought so."

* * *

Losing my appetite, me and Alice went around the house to make sure the power, water, and plumbing still worked. Surprisingly they did including the Wi-Fi for some reason but hey I'm not complaining, so we returned to the living room where the other girls were waiting for us. I sat down and Alice jumped up and sat next to me as I scratched her ears, with my other hand scratching Sissy and Teresa sitting in my lap. As I sat in silence and try to make sense of everything that's happened to us I couldn't help but wonder what I should do now?

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Answer the door maybe ya dumbass.

Before I realized what I was doing, I jumped up and headed for the door. As soon as my hand reached for the knob I stopped and remember I'm not on Earth anymore.

 _'You idiot what are you doing? You're just about to open your door so casually you forgot yours on an unknown planet. What if the natives here are dangerous or worst, they think you're dangerous and want to off you?_

 _Well you have nowhere else to go so the only thing you can do is cross your fingers and hope shit doesn't hit the fan.'_

Satisfied with the mental debate with myself, I unlock the door to meet my (hopefully) new neighbor/neighbors. When I opened it fully my eyes were met with six of the possible natives of this world causing my eyes to widen and jaw to drop at three things I noticed. Number one they are all female, number two they looked like anthro equines, and number three they are HOT AS HELL!

The first female had a slim hourglass body and stood at 6'9 with a lavender coat, dark purple eyes, long navy blue mane and tail with a pink streak going down the middle and a horn on top of her head. Her attire is a baby blue button up shirt barely concealing her FF-cup boobs, a short skirt the same color as her eyes that does little to hide her plump bubble butt, and black high heels. She's looking with wide calculating eyes while holding a book giving her a cute nerdy look. I'm calling it now she is definitely a librarian hand down.

The second female is probably the tallest of the group standing at 7'1 with a very muscular body, an orange coat, emerald green eyes, freckles, long blonde mane and tail with both being tied off by red bands. Her attire is an open red plaid shirt showing off her HH-cup boobs, blue jean overalls hugging her body showing her toned curves and big thick ass, and an old brown stetson hat rested atop her head. She wore no shoes showing they do have equine feet. Okay, let me point this out that she looks like a cross between an Amazon warrior and a cowgirl and it's really turning me on! Two of my favorite dream girls rolled into one is a dream come true and call me crazy but I swear her eyes looked at me in lust for a second.

The third female is the second tallest standing at 6'11 with a slim athletes body with a sky blue coat, magenta eyes, a messy rainbow colored mane and tail, and a pair of wings on her back. Her attire is a blue hoodie with yellow sleeves zipped up hiding he F-cup boobs, dark blue biker shorts showing off her toned legs and ass, and blue and white running shoes. She looks like she keeps her body healthy and fit like me only I don't have a six-pack like she probably does under her hoodie. She looks at me with her arms cross and a look that says "try something". Makes sense I am technically an alien so she has a right to be cautious of me, hell I'd be the same way if they showed up in my world.

The fourth female is the second shortest standing at 6'6 with a slightly chubby yet curvy pear-shaped body with a slightly pale pink coat, baby blue eyes, and a messy curly mane and tail. Her attire is a long-sleeved bright purple shirt with white rings on the sleeves and a cut in the middle showing the cleavage of her GG-cup boobs, a pale violet skirt, knee-high blue and yellow ringed socks with pink strapped shoes. This one seemed to have an aura of fun and happiness around her and I couldn't stop the smile that came on my face as I looked at the cute and busty girl. She had a giant smile on her face as she bounced in place and I had to make myself from running over to her and giving her a hug.

The fifth female is the probably the most womanly out of the group standing at 6'10 with a smooth curvy apple shaped figure with a white-gray coat, blue eyes, a styled curled indigo mane and tail, and a horn on top of her head. Her attire is a ruffled light blue blouse barely concealing her massive I-cup boobs, a knee length dark violet skirt showing off her amazing legs and generous ass, thigh high stockings with black high heels, and some blue eye makeup with red lipstick on her already beautiful face. This one here seemed to know how to be a proper lady and every bone in my body is telling me to treat her with the utmost respect. She is looking me up and down taking in my appearance but when her eyes meet mine she gives me a sultry smile with half-lidded eyes, I mentally screamed at my dick to stand down and not get hard as I peeled my eyes away from the mature women before I do something I regret.

The sixth and final girl was definitely the shortest of the group standing at 6'4 with a butter yellow coat, teal colored eyes, a long pink mane and tail, and wings on her back. Her attire is a large baggy tan colored sweater with a large v-cut showing the cleavage of her JJ-cup boobs, a long green ankle-length skirt, and is barefoot or in this cased hoofed. This one seemed to be the shyest out of the group, with her hiding behind her mane and bridging her index fingers over her bust. Her sexy body and aura of adorableness really pushed my control the limits but I held on like a boss from hugging her like the pink one.

I have never seen anything more beautiful or exotic in all my life, but now I have and I have no fucking clue of what to do now. So many words could describe these women in their own right but one word sums up all of them and I made sure I let them know.

"Gorgeous, you ladies are simply gorgeous hands down." I said honestly and sincerely.

My compliment seemed to have been the right thing to say because it caused a chain reaction of blushes and different reactions from them. The nerdy one looked away while clutching her book to her chest, the cowgirl covered her face with her hat but I could still see her small smile, the athlete turned away trying to look cool and think it was normal but her bright blush says otherwise. The happy one looked surprisingly bashful and docile with her hands behind her back and kicking the ground, the mature one covered her mouth with her hand and winked at me, letting me know I did well, and the shy one popped cutely and hid behind her mane but peeked out when she thought I wasn't looking. I mentally pat myself on the back at saying the right words and I really meant what I said, little did I know how much my words really affected the girls.

"Well it's nice to meet you pretty ladies, my name is Zack Ronin and I'm a human," I said introducing myself. "May I please know your names as well?"

"Gladly darling, my name is Rarity and I'm a unicorn, it's pleasure to meet you my darling Zack." The mature one now known as Rarity said in a posh and seductive voice walking up to me. She leaned down to my eye level purposely showing off cleavage before continuing. "And you are the most unique yet cutest thing I've ever met and dare I say, even the most exotic." She takes her right hand and with a delicate finger traced circles around my chest. "In fact, I wouldn't mind getting to know you on a more personal level if of course your interested." She purred in my ear causing me to shiver and blush something fierce.

Before I could say anything, the amazon cowgirl grabbed Rarity by her tail and yanked her back to the others causing the busty mature mare to yelp in shock and slight pain. Rarity then turned to the taller mare with an angry glare while said mare just gave her a blank look.

"AppleJack! How many times do I have to tell you so you can get it through your thick skull?! Don't pull on my tail so roughly!" Rarity yelled at the muscular cowgirl.

"When you stop trying to get men wrapped around your finger with yo assets." AppleJack said with a southern drawl crossing her arms under her large mounds.

"How dare you make such false accusations about me, you meat-headed brute!"

"Rather be a brute with a meathead than a slut with her tits as a brain."

"Why you-you take that back this instant!"

"Why don't Y'all make me!"

As the two continued to bicker, I got worried that fists were gonna fly but was reassured by the rainbow-haired athlete.

"Don't worry those two do that all the time, just give me a few minutes and they'll cool off. By the way, name's Rainbow Dash, I'm a Pegasus and the fastest flyer in Equestria." Rainbow Dash said in a tomboyish voice holding her fist out to me which I mimicked, thus completing the fist bump.

"I'll take your word for it." I said as the other three girls walk up to me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Zack. My name is Twilight Sparkle and like Rarity, I'm a unicorn." Twilight introduced herself. "If it isn't to much trouble, I was hoping I could ask you a few questions about your kind and how you got here?"

"That sounds okay, but only if I get to ask you ladies some questions as well cause I still have no idea where I am right now."

Before she could reply, I was suddenly scooped up into a bone-crushing hug by a pink blur and into a pair of soft chest puppies that smelled like a cake factory. I let out a muffled scream as the pink one let out a childish giggle keeping my head on her big chest.

"Hehe, that tickles Zacky Whacky! My name is Pinkie Pie, I'm an earth pony and I loooooooooove parties! Do you love parties? Do they have parties where you come from? What's your favorite cake? *gasp* I have totally got to make you a 'Welcome to Equestria' party!" The hyperactive mare fired off question after question but somehow I understood her. After a bit of struggling I lifted my head so that my black eyes were looking into her baby blue eyes.

"Well to answer your questions in order yes I do like parties, we do have parties where I'm from, and my favorite cake is strawberry shortcake," I said resting my chin on her bountiful bosom. "As for the welcome party, well let's see how this meeting goes and then we can plan a party ok?"

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie said setting me down and bouncing back to Twilight. I couldn't help but look at her breast jiggle each time she bounced as well as her chubby ass.

Chuckling at the cute mare I turn my attention to the last mare who is now hiding behind Rainbow, though she is doing a poor job with her massive JJ-cup knockers in the way. I walk up to her to hopefully get her name.

"And now all that's left is the adorable one, may I know your name as well please?" I asked her causing Rainbow to snort in amusement.

She blushed brightly but walked from behind her tall friend and stood in front of me while meeting my eye's shyly making her look even more adorable and precious.

"My-my name is Fluttershy, it's nice to meet you mister Zack." Fluttershy introduced herself in a soft voice, it sounded like an angel talking.

Okay, fuck it, I'm doing it and the consequences be damned. I walk up to her and I gently pull her into a hug which earned a surprised "Eep!" from the butter coated mare. This caused the other girls to look at us (Rarity and AppleJack stopped bickering awhile ago) with wide eyes at the bold move I just pulled by hugging the timidest of the group. After a few seconds, Fluttershy returned the hug pulling me a little closer to her massive knockers causing me to chuckle at her cuteness.

"It's nice to meet you Fluttershy but please just call me Zack, mister makes me sound old." I tell her with a smile.

"Oh, okay then Zack." Fluttershy said returning the smile.

Giving each other one last hug we separate and I turn to address the girls as a whole.

"So, you girls want to come in and we can do this question and answer thing where it's comfy or what?"

* * *

Once inside, I let the girls get comfortable in the living room while I got us some water to drink and some food for the triplets. When I returned, the girls were situated with Pinkie, Rarity, AppleJack, and Fluttershy on the big couch in the middle, Twilight in the EZ chair to the right, and Rainbow sitting on the mini sofa to the left. Once I passed everyone out their water I sat the bowels of ferret food on the coffee table and sat down next to Rainbow since that was the only spot left to sit.

"Okay, how do we wanna do this?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, you girls can each ask me a question first and then I'll ask you all one in return." I suggested while taking a sip of water.

"That sounds fair enough." AppleJack commented with the others nodding in agreement.

"But before that." I place my fingers in my mouth and gave a sharp whistle. "Foods on ya fuzzy runts, come and get it!"

The girls didn't have to wait long to understand my actions because the triplets scampered into the room and jumped up on the coffee table to devour their food. This caused the girls to coo at the cute fuzzies with Fluttershy looking like she wanted to hug them.

"Well shoot, are these here critters your pet's Zack?" AppleJack asked me.

"Yup, these three have been with me since I was ten. The black one is Alice, the brown one is Sissy, and the white one is Teresa." I said.

"Oh, they're all so cute." Fluttershy cooed.

Once the triplets were finished eating, they all jumped up into my lap and curl up into a furry ball. I petted them as they settled down and motioned to Twilight to start the questions, which she happily complied.

"Okay to start off, what's the name of your home planet and are there any other intelligent creatures in your world?" Twilight asks getting a pen and notepad from somewhere.

"My planet's name is Earth and no, humans are the only intelligent creatures there," I answered then when she was done writing on her pad I asked my question. "My turn and to be honest it's the same one as yours."

"Our world's name is Equis and there are many different species on the planet with ponies, griffons, and minators being some of them." Twilight answered.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me pick me!" Pinkie said raising her hand like she's in school causing me to laugh and gesture her to ask. "How many humans live on Earth?"

"Last time I checked 7.4 billion people. " I said as the girls gaped at the answer before I asked my question. "So where am I specifically?"

"You're on the continent of Equestria and on the outskirts of Ponyville, me and the girls home." Pinkie answered.

I nodded with a chuckle at the name as Rainbow decided to ask her question.

"Hey Zack, this is a little personal but how old are you exactly?"

"I just turned 19 actually a couple of weeks ago." I said, noticing their raised eyebrows I frowned a bit. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No sugar cube, you just surprised us with your age and that you're pretty short for a 19-year-old by pony standards." AppleJack said.

I cross my arms and looked away with a fake huff. "Well I'm sorry that I'm not at your standards my Amazon Queen, but look at it this way, I'm just fun size for girls your height."

The cowgirl giggled at me but her cheeks had a dust of red on them when I said I'm just fun size and called her my Amazon Queen.

"While we're on the subject, how old are you girls exactly? I told you my age so it should be fair." I asked.

"Normally I would scold a male for asking a woman her age, but since your so cute darling, I'll humor you, my age is 27." Rarity said with that amazing flirty smile of her's.

"I'm 24." Rainbow Dash said like it was no big deal.

"I'm 23!" Pinkie screamed.

"I'm 26." Fluttershy said shyly.

"I'm 23 like Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"I'm 24 sugar cube." AppleJack said.

"Great, so everyone is older than me by 5 to 8 years? Damn and here I thought I had a chance with you girls. " I said slumping my shoulders.

giggle* "Darling when a pony turns 18 they are considered as adults by law so if you want a shot at all of this mares-" She gestured at her and the others bodies making me blush."-then by all means come and get it." She finished with a wink causing my blush to intensify.

"Uh, can we move on to the questions please?" I asked with a major blush.

"We can Zack and I have one if you don't mind me asking," AppleJack asked to which I nodded. "What's the gender ratio like in your world?"

"Uh, it's pretty much a solid 50/50 of both males and females back home."

"WHAT?!"

The sudden shout of all six of the mares caused me and the triplets to jump in fright. When they all saw our confused and slightly scared looks they apologized and I waved it off and asked for an explanation.

"Sorry Zack, it's just that the gender ratio of our world is 80/20 with mares being the dom and stallions being the sub." Twilight explained causing my eyes to widen in astonishment. "It happened around 10,000 years ago when the three pony tribes first came together the gender ratio was the same as it is in your world. But slowly as the years went by the birth of fillies started to greatly outnumber the birth of colts and to this day we still don't know how or why it happened. Right now it's at a standstill as the births haven't increased or decreased for the past 2,600 years, we don't know what would have happened if the herding system didn't come into practice or the numbers would be worst than it already is today."

Twilight took a breath after her explanation to let the information I just received to sink in. I was shocked. For the past 10,000 years, these girls species have been suffering from going extinct because they have fewer males and more females. According to Twilight, they were saved from such a fate thanks to this herding system. I wonder what it is? Maybe I should ask what exactly it is while we're on the subject.

"Hey Twilight, what is the herding system exactly and how does it work?" I asked the purple mare.

"Well, a herd is when a stallion takes multiple mares to be his mate's so it can increase the chances of a colt to be born to keep our race going. But since it was put into law so long ago ponies just see herding as a normal thing and don't think nothing more of it." Twilight answered. "Unless your from a major city like Canterlot which is where I'm from, but I'm more open-minded to the idea than most other ponies living there."

I couldn't help but wonder if I could do the herding thing? Not for the reasons you all are thinking, but I want to do it to have some companionship and not be lonely. The triplets don't count cause I want the companionship of lovers, and they give me company as a family or a bunch of rowdy kids I take care of.

"Oh and just so you know darling, inter-species relationships have been legal for the past 850 years so..." Rarity said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Ra-Ra-Rarity, please don't push Zack into something of our culture so quick on him. This is all very new to him." Fluttershy scolded her friend. If you could call her hiding behind her mane and looking so damn cute scolding.

"Ah lighten up Shy, you saw him checking us out earlier didn't you? I'm pretty sure he's interested in us." Rainbow said putting me in a headlock right into her left boob. "Sides we all know you like him since he gave you that hug earlier and don't you try to lie about it."

I thought Rainbow was dicking around with me on Fluttershy liking me after just one hug. But when I looked over to the timid Pegasus, she was blushing so hard she'd make a strawberry jealous. This caused Rainbow to bust a gut laughing with the others giggling and triplets to squeak in amusement. I just looked at them all with a deadpanned expression and a blush on my face at the giggling mares and squeaking Mustelids.

"Can we just move on to the next damn question please?"

This just caused the girls (except for Fluttershy) to laugh harder and the triplets to squeak louder at my expenses.

After about a solid three hours of asking questions and giving answers, we're finally done. We traded information about each other's world's from culture, to religion, lifestyles, economy, government, even the weather which I found out that the Pegasus can control it and Rainbow Dash is the captain of the weather team here in town. We could so use that back on Earth in some areas like Texas since we get some random ass weather. According to the Dash, the only place that they can't control the weather is the Everfree which is the big as scary forest in my backyard.

Shy told me of the different animals that lived in there, and let's just say I was scared shitless. There are Manticores, fucking Manticores in there along with giant wooden wolves called Timber Wolves, Hydras, and god knows what else. Twilight promised me if I wanted to she could put up some wards around my house to keep them back and I literally hugged her saying thank you over and over again till I calmed down.

Anyway, like I said it's been three hours since we've started this and now I'm hungry and I can tell the girls are too. But to be honest I don't really feel like cooking anything right now and I don't want to bother the girls about it.

"Hey Zacky, you wanna come get some lunch with us?"

I'm pulled from my thoughts from Pinkie's question with the girls looking at me expectingly.

"Uh sure I guess, but where we'll be going?" I ask.

"Into town you silly filly where else?!" Pinkie asked with a giggle."

I gulp a bit at her answer. I mean, I'm okay with the girls and they with me but how will the other residents of this world react to my presence? The last thing I need is for some kind of Witch Hunt to come after me and I'd be screwed. Twilight said that each pony tribe has their own special strengths, unicorns are fluent in magic, Pegasus can fly and manipulate the weather and Earth ponies have super strength and can grow crops. But if they all came after me I'm a goner, I can't use magic, I can't fly, or have super strength and I'm going into a town full of these ponies cause I know for a fact not everyone will be okay with me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a heavy but gentle hand landed on my shoulder causing my eyes to look up into a pair of emerald green eyes filled with concern.

"You alright there sugarcube? You're looking a little pale there." AppleJack asked me.

"Not really no. I'm kind of nervous at what the locals are gonna react to my presence." I answered truthfully. "I mean you girls are one thing being okay with me but how do you think the rest of the town will act towards me?"

"Well, I can't say that not everyone will be fully welcomed to Y'all cause if I did I'd be lying to you and to myself." AppleJack said with a chuckle. "But I can promise you this Zack, that if anyone tries anything to you, your ferrets, or ya home, I'll buck em into next year."

"Well with legs like what you got I believe ya." I said causing us both to laugh a bit.

"Hey, you to done or what? I'm starving and I wanna get to Sugar Cube Corner already!" Rainbow Dash said impatiently by the door.

"Dash, they were having a moment." Twilight scolded.

"Don't care, I'm hungry damnit." Rainbow Dash said.

I rolled my eyes at that and told her to wait a minute as I still needed to change my clothes. Getting the okay from the girls, I had Fluttershy watch the triplets as I went to go change. After a few minutes, I came back with a neon orange shirt, baggy blue jeans, black chucks, and a puffy gray hoodie jacket. Once everyone was outside, I used my key's to lock the door and followed the girls down the dirt path to the town called Ponyvile.

 **3rd POV**

Meanwhile, what the group didn't notice was the same cloaked ghostly woman was sitting on top of Zack's house having watched them go down the path. She giggled quietly to herself. Her plan was going perfectly so far and already Zack has met and befriended the bearers of harmony. Now he's going into town to meet the locals and can only wonder what will happen next? Only time will tell as her plan has been set into motion but the question remains what is the plan of this mysterious woman and how does it benefit Zack? So many questions yet so little answers, hopefully, our human can handle it. Once the group got further down the path the women faded out of sight once again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ Chapter 2: Hitting the town. Enter the citizens of Ponyville. (edited) / Story: Z.B.S.L: Zack's Big Sexy Ladies / by Daydreamer2101 /-/

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Walking down the old dirt path, Zack and his ferrets follow the mane six to their hometown know as Ponyville to accomplish two things. One is to get something to eat and the second is to show Zack the town and the different people living in it. As they walked Zack kept a watchful eye on the triplets as they were playing a game of chase with Alice chasing her sister's as they maneuver gracefully through the group's legs. Zack chuckled at their playfulness and looked ahead to see a town coming up at the end of the path which he can only assume it's Ponyville. He was proven right when they passed a large but old sign outside the path into the town.

 **WELCOME TO PONYVILLE**

 **Population: 1,879**

 **Home to the Elements of Harmony**

'Well, this is it no going back now.' Zack thought to himself. 'I wonder who these Elements of Harmony are. Are they some sort of rock band? I'll ask Twilight about it later.'

Seeing as they were about to hit the streets, Zack called Alice, Sissy, and Teresa back to climb up his body and on to his shoulders so they wouldn't get lost or stepped on. He made a good call cause Pinkie zipped behind him and effortlessly picked him up and pointed his whole body in the direction of the town giggling like a mad mare.

"Here we are Zacky Wacky! Welcome to Ponyville!" Pinkie announced loudly.

Sure enough, the group reached the town just as the bubbly mare had said. To say Zack was amazed by the town would be an understatement, the buildings seemed to be a fusion of medieval and modern architecture giving it a unique look. As they walked on he saw many different stores and shops advertising many different products like jewelry, clothing, furniture, collectibles, and surprisingly enough he saw stores advertising video games and movies as well as t.v's and computers. Come to think of it he did notice a few weird satellite dishes made out of, crystals? Maybe that's how his house still has power and Wi-Fi, he'll definitely be doing some research on this worlds technology later on when he gets a chance.

As they continued walking Zack started to see a small number of different ponies of different tribes, sizes, and gender, but he mostly saw more mares than stallions. Luckily no one noticed him so he was okay for now at least.

"Heads up little dude, we're coming up on town square now." Rainbow Dash said.

 _'Shit spoke too soon.'_ Zack cursed mentally while sweating a bit on the outside.

Like always, the triplets noticed his nervousness and cuddled closer to him getting the human to calm down almost instantly. He sighed when he felt someone grab his left hand. Looking up Zack saw it was Fluttershy, giving him a warm smile of comfort. He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand a bit, letting her know he's okay. Teresa saw this and then did something that shocked even him, she jumped from Zack's shoulder and cuddled up around the shy busty mare's neck nuzzling her cheek affectionately. Now know this, the triplets usually don't like getting near anyone that isn't Zack or his family, so seeing the shyest of the three cuddle up with someone else (especially if its someone they just met) is a real shocker for the young man.

"Oh, your such a cute and sweet little thing aren't you little baby?" Fluttershy cooed while petting Teresa making said ferret purr in approval.

Zack couldn't help but gap at the sight of one of his ferrets snuggling someone other than him. He smiled knowing that Teresa would never do that unless the person liked him just as much as they adored her. Zack looked at his remaining two ferrets to see what they thought of this sight and Sissy's reaction was priceless, as her eyes were comically wide and her maw to the floor while Alice looked surprised but accepted it none the less. Chuckling Zack turned back to Fluttershy to ask her how she got Teresa to warm up to but stopped as he heard a multitude of voices. He looked up ahead of the group and his eyes widened at the sight, they made it to the town square and it was full of ponies as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa." Zack said breathlessly.

The town square was bustling with life of ponies going about their business either going to work, running errands, or meeting up with friends and family. Looking towards the sky, Zack also saw small flocks of Pegasus flying around cruising, racing, goofing off, or chilling on a bed made of cloud thanks to their species magic. Zack couldn't help but stare in awe and envy the Pegasus, being able to sit on clouds without the fear of falling through, he wished he could know if clouds feel as soft as they look. But he is in a world of magic maybe there's a spell or potion of some kind that can help him out, another thing he'll be looking up at a library when he got a chance.

As he kept following the girls lead Zack also noticed that Twilight was right, there weren't that many stallions around and mares were the dominant gender in this world. Guess after 10,000 years of the low birthing of stallions does that to ya but at least its leveled out over the years and not as bad as it was before. Hopefully, in a few more century's their problem will be fixed at a better balance of gender births. Feeling someone was watching him after his mental debate Zack looked around and noticed a few ponies looking at him with the majority giving him looks of curiosity, others with slight fear or disgust, and some with scowls but that last one was mostly from the stallions. Zack started to get uncomfortable and started to sweat slightly.

"Ah, crap saw this coming," Zack muttered to himself, knowing shit was about to hit the fan.

"Don't worry Zack they won't do anything to you, as long as we're around you'll be fine." Twilight reassured him seeing his tense for action.

"No offense Twilight, but what can you and the girls do to stop a large mob of ponies coming after my black ass witch hunt style?" Zack asked.

"Simple darling, it would look bad for the townsfolk if they did something so unsavory that would upset their heroes." Rarity said a small scowl on her face seeing ponies look at her _Zack_ in such a way.

"Wait, heroes? What did you girls do for the whole town to see you all as heroes?" Zack asked confused.

"We'll tell you when we get to where we're going sugarcube." AppleJack said.

"Alright." Zack sighed and kept following them, but with quicker steps and the occasional glance over his shoulder.

If Zack and the girls were paying attention they would have noticed a busty mint green unicorn following them in the mass of the crowd while muttering "they are real" over and over again eyeing Zack, like a cat stalking a mouse.

 _'I can't believe it, a real live human! The best part is it's a male a young one at that probably in his late teens. Ohhhh I need to get him alone so I can snatch him and show Bonbon that I wasn't crazy, I'll show them all! All I need to do is follow them and hopefully I'll have an opening to grab him and teleport back home, who knows after I show him my research I'll show him something else.~'_

With her inner plan coming together the mare stealthily followed the human and the mane six to their destination, which happened to be a bakery that looks like a giant gingerbread house called Sugar Cube Corner. Perfect, she could start her plan there, but first, she has to make a quick stop at a drugstore for some fast dissolving tasteless sleeping pills.

Meanwhile, Zack felt a sudden chill go up to his spine as he entered the bakery but shrugged it off to just being paranoid.

 **Zack's POV**

Walking into the bakery known as Sugar Cube Corner, my nose was immediately assaulted by the smell of freshly baked goods from cakes, to cookies, milkshakes, brownies, donuts, and every other pastry you could think of. As I looked around the store I saw tables with chairs with some customers occupying them while eating and I even saw some booths too. I looked towards the counter display windows and my mouth dropped in astonished at the number of different goodies shown. Alice and Sissy looked amazed as well at the different and unique pastries the store had just as much as me, and once I walked up to the counter the scent was more potent and l could only sum it all up in a few words.

"Amazing, simply amazing. I've never seen such detail on a pastry since my Aunt Fiona visited from France and brought some goodies for me from her favorite store." I said to myself.

 ***giggle*** "Well I'm glad you enjoy me and my husband's work deary." A voice from my right said.

Turning to my right, I straighten up with a bright blush seeing that a mature Earth Pony mare was talking to me. She stood at 6'3 with a very light cerulean coat, her mane and tail being a light crimson with a pale light grayish crimson stripes styled as cupcake frosting, and her eyes are a brilliant rose color. Her only clothing from what I can tell is white pink pearl earrings, a dark violet-pink sleeveless dress stopping above her ankles and a bright yellow apron to protect it from the messy ingredients in the kitchen. It surprisingly showed off a lot of cleavage of her G-cup boobs and hugged her huge thick ass. Her sweet smile and motherly aura told me she was old enough to be a cougar or a MILF, a thick MILF in all the right places. My god, if she wasn't married I'd probably try to hit that but I'm no home wrecker and refused to try my luck, doesn't mean I'm not gonna quit ogling her though.

"H-H-Hello m-ma'am." I greeted, stuttering like a high school freshman. I'm talking to a hot MILF don't judge me on my speaking. "My name is Zack Ronin. I'm new to town and was hoping to get something to eat with my new friends."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mister Ronin, my true name is Chiffon Swirl, but you can call me Mrs, Cake or CupCake if you like." CupCake said extending her hand out to shake which I returned.

"It's nice to meet you CupCake, but please call me Zack, I'm still a bit too young to be called Mister." I said causing us both to share a short laugh.

"Very well then Zack, so tell me what does an exotic young male like yourself made you want to come to our quiet little town?"

"To be honest, I didn't have a choice in coming here it just happened by a purely random chance." I said rubbing the back of my head chuckling.

Seeing her confused expression I gave her a brief but detailed summary of how I got here from the rainbow funnel lifting me and my house into the sky, from my meeting with Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, and even the reactions of the ponies from outside. After I finished CupCake had a horrified look and quickly scooped me into a strong but gentle hug, squashing my face into her large bosom saying "its okay" over and over again. This confirmed my earlier statement of her being a mother if she's willing to give comfort to someone that isn't even her own species so I returned the hug while patting her on the back letting her know I'm fine. After a few more seconds of comforting, we (as much as I didn't want to) let go from our embrace and I could see CupCake have a few tears leaking from the corner of her eye's with her lips still quivering.

"Y-You poor thing. Ripped from your home and stranded in an unknown world in an unknown land, I know for a fact that if that happened to me I would probably be freaking out." CupCake said then asked the question that's probably on everyone's mind. "How are you still so calm about all that has happened to you?"

"Well, technically my house came with me so I wasn't ripped from my home completely." I said. "But the reason I'm so calm is that if there is one thing my family thought my generation is to always keep a cool head and open mind about anything and everything. By doing so it helps us to adapt to virtually any situation, hell if someone else not from my family ended up here they would have been terrified of the girls or anything that wasn't even remotely human. I'll miss my family but they know I'll be alright, Ronins don't go out that easy and I'll find some way to let them know I'm alive and kicking." I finished my explaining, smiling like a fool.

CupCake smiled at my positive attitude as well as blush. Seriously, what is with all these mares blushing around me? Do they really find someone like me exotic and interesting? Good grief these mares are so confusing.

"I'm glad you're taking everything that's happened to stride Zack. That's very mature of you for a colt your age." CupCake said.

"Uh CupCake, how old do you think I am?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well judging by your size, you should be at least sixteen years old is my guess." Answered the busty baker.

I couldn't stop myself from facepalming and chuckling at that. God damn, my size is gonna be a pain in the ass if I don't have some kind of magical growth spurt or something.

"CupCake, I may look sixteen by pony standards but in actuality, I'm nineteen years old." I said, causing her to giggle in embarrassment.

"My mistake dear, now didn't you say you came here with Pinkie and her friends?" CupCake asked.

"He sure did Mrs, Cake!"

"JESUS!"

Once again I got snuck up on, but this time instead of a ferret-like I'm used to it was a certain busty pink party planner giggling like a school girl at me with CupCake joining in.

"For the love of fucking christ Pinkie, that's the second time today I almost had a heart attack. Can you do me a solid and not do that please?" I pleaded, trying to calm my beating heart.

 ***giggle*** "Sorry Zack couldn't resist. So what do you think of our new resident Mrs. Cake?" Pinkie asked the older mare.

"Oh I think he's wonderful and I know he'll fit right into our little town." CupCake said.

"Not sure the rest of the town agree with you CupCake," I said, catching a few looks from some of the customers here. None of them friendly by the way.

"Well if they have a problem with you dear-" She started sweetly, then she looks turned ominous as she turned to the other customers. "-then they can take their problems with others being different elsewhere. I won't tolerate this type of behavior in my shop."

After she finished, all the other customers either went back to eating or others just up and left but not before paying and giving me the stink eye. I was too shocked to care about that cause when I turned back to CupCake she had her arms crossed under her large mounds with a smug grin on her muzzle.

"Okay that was badass as all hell, CupCake remind me to never piss you off," I said.

 ***giggle*** "Thank you dear and don't worry I know you won't do such a thing. Now, did you two want something to eat?" CupCake asked pulling a pencil and pad out of her apron pocket.

"Oh, I and the girls will take our usuals please Mrs, Cake." Pinkie answered. "And Zack can order whatever he wants."

"I'll take two slices of strawberry shortcake and a big glass of milk if you please." I said.

"Alrighty, six usuals for you girls and two slices of strawberry shortcake with a large glass of milk for my new exotic customer." CupCake said causing me to blush making her and Pinkie giggle. "Oh and Zack, you don't have to worry about paying me, it's on the house."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to mooch off your hospitality." I asked unsurely.

"Yes, I'm sure you silly boy. I'm sure giving a couple slices of cake away for free won't put us in bankruptcy." CupCake said rolling her eye's good-naturedly. "Besides, I'm pretty sure, since you come from another world, you don't have our currency on hand do you, dear?"

All I could do was rub the back of my head and chuckle sheepishly with a light blush on my cheeks. She had a point, I don't have any of this worlds currency so it's kinda impossible for me to pay, isn't it? I may not have it now but I will get a job and pay this sweet mare back for her kindness. Hopefully, I can find someplace that is looking for a little extra help. Hell, I'll be happy with almost anyplace that wants to hire a immigrate from another world or dimension period.

"Okay fair enough, but I'm paying you back and I ain't taking no for an answer sweetheart." I said with a firm tone with Sissy and Alice mimicking me.

 **(A/N: I'm not gonna lie, I kinda forgot those two were still on his shoulders while I was writing, my bad guys😛)**

"I had a feeling you would, now if you'll excuse me I'll go get started on the food." CupCake said turning on her hooves and going into the back.

As she left I couldn't help but look at that big thick ass of her's bounce and jiggle at each step she took. I also noticed she had a slight sway in her step making wonder if she noticed me staring? My question was answered when she glanced over her shoulder then winked at me with a sultry look and continued into to back kitchen.

 _'Crap she knows, and if I what I saw in movies is true then she's gonna teez the fuck out of me. Damnit man.'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Zacky, if your done checking out my bosses ass lets go sit with the girls, I know you still have questions." Pinkie said bouncing back to the others.

I just roll my eye's and follow the happy go lucky mare back to the others table which happened to be a booth. I can see the girls conversing with each other while Fluttershy was played with Teresa. Rainbow was the first to notice us and greeted us.

"There you are, what the hell took you two so long? We've been sitting here forever."

"Dude, it's only been like fifteen minutes since we got here." I deadpanned.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, causing both me and AppleJack to facepalm at the same time.

While that's going on, Alice and Sissy reunited with Teresa, causing Fluttershy to let out a quiet squeal at the cute nuzzling thing they do when they meet up after a period of time.

"Is she always like that about time?" I ask AppleJack.

"Eeyup, and everything else she considers too slow." Was the busty farmer's response.

"Good to know."

I looked at the table but noticed because of the girl's size of their bodies there was a lack of a spot for me.

"Uh girls, where am I gonna sit without being drowned in snu-snu?" I asked.

Twilight's answer was simple, in a flash of purple light a chair appeared at the head of the table that was the perfect size for me. I thanked her as I sat down, and Teresa came over to me and gave me a quick nuzzling before going back to her sister's.

"Alright, before CupCake comes back can you girls tell me who these Elements of Harmony are and how the town see you all as heroes?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry Zack we'd be happy to explain both of your questions," Twilight said with the girls nodding in agreement.

Explain they did but the answer will cause my respect for the girls to reach new heights.

 **3rd POV**

Meanwhile, the same mint green unicorn that was following the group since the square has heard the whole conversation Zack had with Mrs, Cake and she was not happy. How dare those other ponies to act that way to another creature just because they're different?! It made her blood boil and she wanted to do nothing but blast those ponies of the face of the planet for being such idiots. But they were spared her wrath thanks to Mrs. Cake putting her hoof down for his sake, Faust bless her soul. Now, all she has to do is wait for her human's order of milk and she can put these pills to uses. She didn't have to wait long as Mrs, Cake came back with the orders but went back to the kitchen to grab the straws for the drinks she forgot.

 _'Now's my chance.'_ She thought as she put her scheme into motion.

Quickly and discreetly, the unicorn mare used her magic to place two sleeping pills in the human's glass of milk and just in time as Mrs, Cake came back with straws and took the tray of food to their respective customers.

 _'Success! Soon you'll be mine my beautiful human, and I'll take very good care of you.~'_

 **Zack's POV**

"Holy shit." I said in awe.

As CupCake brought us our orders, the girls just finished explaining to me how they became the towns hero's and as I said it before, the answer was not what I was expecting. When Twilight first came to Ponyville a few months ago to oversee something called the Summer Sun Celebration with her sister Barbra, (who I have yet to meet) she was worried about a thousand-year-old prophecy called "The Mare in the Moon" for telling about an eternal night coming over the land. The one who would cause this was an Alicorn, a pony with all three pony tribes abilities and characteristics, by the name Nightmare Moon and they only way to defeat her was with the help of ancient artifacts called the Elements of Harmony. According to legend these artifacts are able to purify one that is evil and it can reform then or it can turn them into stone like fucking Medusa. That's fucking badass yet fucking terrifying at the same time.

After Nightmare Moon made her appearance and claimed she had kidnapped their leader, one Princess Celestia, Twilight took matters into her own hands and ventured into the Everfree Forest to find the elements, defeat the Moon tyrant, and save Princess Celestia. She didn't go alone as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AppleJack, and Fluttershy all went with her to help and give her back up when needed despite Twilight's many protests. After fighting a manticore and getting a thorn out of its paw, helping a friendly sea serpent get a lock of her hair back, singing silly songs to ward off scary trees, and crossing over a rickety rope bridge they finally made it to the Castle of two Sisters which was where the elements were last known to reside in. Sadly the moment they set foot in the throne room Twilight got separated from the girl's thanks to some weird constellation like smoke. The good news was she was teleported into the room where the elements resided in, the bad news was Nightmare Moon was waiting for her and destroyed them before they could be fully activated.

With the elements shattered Twilight had no choice but to engage Nightmare Moon in Magical Combat and to hopefully come up with another plan. While Twilight was able to hold her own against the goddess, which was a pretty big feat considering the only one known to match her in Magical Combat was Celestia herself, Nightmare Moon was able to easily overpower her and was about to finish her off had it not been for the interference of AppleJack and the others. As Nightmare Moon gloated about her victory Twilight finally figured out that the elements weren't just the artifacts that represent them, it's the bearers that do which just so happened to be the very same ponies that came with her.

AppleJack represents the Element of Honesty, for her ability to tell if someone is lying and always being truthful with her friends. Fluttershy represents the Element of Kindness, for her kind and motherly nature. Pinkie Pie represents the Element of Laughter, cause of her crazy skill to make anyone who's feeling down happy again. Rarity represents the Element of Generosity, for always giving something to someone that truly needs it, and finally, Rainbow Dash represents the Element of Loyalty, for always being there for her friends and never leaving them hanging out to dry. When Twilight finished saying her piece Nightmare Moon interjected saying they didn't have the sixth element which won't cause the spark for the Elements of Harmony to fully activate and work properly. Twilight proved her wrong when she said she was the final element that brought all of them together even when she didn't even realize it, she was the Element of Magic, the most powerful of the elements.

With all the element gathered the girls sent the Moon Tyrant packing with what the described as a giant rainbow beam of power and for the sake of comedy, I'm gonna call it the Harmony Kamehameha. After the girls Harmony Kamehameha the fuck out of Nightmare Moon they each gained a necklace or in Twilights case a tiara of the elements they represented and before they could examine them more Princess Celestia made her appearance and congratulated the girls on a job well done. After giving pleasantries Celestia explained how Nightmare Moon truly came to be, it was the corrupted anger and jealousy of her long lost sister Luna! Damn talk about a hell of a plot twist. Anyways after the six mares and reunited sisters returned to Ponyville they were immediately praised as heroes for stopping the coming of The Eternal Night, saving the town, and reuniting Princess Luna with her sister in one night.

"And you're telling me this all happened three months before I got here?" I asked picking some strawberries of my cake and giving some to the triplets.

"That's right Zack, now you know how we became heroes to the town." Twilight said taking a bite out of her chocolate cake.

"So what do you think darling?" Rarity asked taking a drink out of her banana berry smoothly making, unnoticeable to the other girls, provocative actions with those big fat lips of her's on the straw.

"What do I think?" I asked, trying to calm my boner down. "I think you girls have got to be the most badass and sexy group of ladies I've ever got the pleasure of meeting. I'm pretty sure the triplets agree with me don't you girls?"

As I said this Alice, Sissy, and Teresa all squeaked in agreement excitedly having enjoyed the story causing us all to chuckle at their cuteness.

"Well shoot, I'm glad y'all think highly of us but we didn't do nothing much." AppleJack said finishing off her third apple fritter.

"Jezz, AJ your element is being honest not being humble. How many ponies can say they went into the Everfree to fight a corrupt alicorn and recover the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow said eating her fifth cupcake.

"Easy peasy you silly filly! Six, and they're all sitting here at this table with a new alien friend!" Pinkie said scarfing down her twelfth slice of pie.

"Um Pinkie, it's not nice to call someone names so please don't." Fluttershy said taking a bite out of her cinnamon roll then hiding behind her mane. "If you don't mind that is."

"It's fine Flutters, she didn't mean anything by it." I said seeing that my nickname made her blush.

We continued to talk and joke after the story and I got to enjoy this cake, which is pretty damn good cake by the way, but then Fluttershy noticed something about me.

 ***gasp*** "Zack, you have canines like us!" She exclaimed, causing me to look at her in surprise.

"Wait, what?" I said dumbly. "What do you mean like us, are you telling me you girls eat meat too?!"

"Eeyup, but its only fish sugarcube, any other meat don't taste right to us ponies." AppleJack said.

"Why do you eat fish in the first place if your species is mostly herbivorous?" I asked, drinking a big gulp of my milk.

"Pretty simple Zack, while veggies can get us so far fish have at least twice as many proteins as any veggie which can help out our bodies." Rainbow paused to take a sip of he milkshake before continuing. "Earth Ponies gain stronger and bigger muscles for any heavy duty work like farming or construction. Pegasus gain stronger and tougher wing bones, that way they can withstand almost any type of weather while in the air. Finally, Unicorns can keep their horns strong and sturdy, that way they can cast magic a lot more easily without worrying about the backlash."

"Cool, does everyone eat fish?" I asked finally finishing my cake and milk.

"Sadly darling, not all ponies like fish and some even call those that do eat fish savages or barbarians." Rarity answered with a wrinkle of her snout.

"Well fuck em, if they got a problem they can take it someplace else and complain." I said bluntly.

"Testify brother, let no one tell you what you should or shouldn't eat, especially if it's delicious!" Pinkie said while devouring three different slices of cake at once.

"I said it once, I've said it 672 times and I'll say it again, Pinkie Pie, you are so random but we love you for it." Rainbow Dash said laughing with the rest of us joining in.

 ***yawn***

"Are you okay Zack?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, I just feel really drowsy all of a sudden." I said rubbing my eye's.

"Well it is getting a little late, mabey we should be getting Y'all at home now." AppleJack suggested.

"It's not that AJ, I think I just need to splash some water on my face." I stood up and then turned my attention to the party mare. "Hey Pinks, where's the bathroom?"

"Just down the hall and to the right, you can't miss it." Pinkie answered.

"Thanks, Shy can you watch the triplets for me real quick?" I asked the busty Pegasus.

"Oh, I don't mind at all Zack." Fluttershy said while the triplets began to nuzzle her hands.

"Cool, be right back and you three behave with Shy." I said walking away.

It didn't take me long to find the bathroom, not caring if anyone saw me I made a beeline to the sink as the drowsiness was getting worse. I put the water on freezing cold and started to splash my face with it, hoping it would wake my ass up. Once I did this for about seven times, I dried off my face with some paper towels but quickly had to balance myself as the drowsiness only seemed to be getting worse. I soon couldn't find it in me to stay on my feet and I sank to my knees before I could call for help my face hit the floor, but before I conked out I heard a sultry voice say...

"Your mine now my sexy human.~"

...and then I knew no more.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

/-/  
/ Chapter 3 part 1 of 3: The human fangirl and her hot marefriend [CLOP] / Story: Z.B.S.L: Zack's Big Sexy Ladies / by Daydreamer2101 /-/

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Slowly but surely, our favorite human protagonists Zack started to wake up from his slumber and all he could do was huff in annoyance and frustration. This is the second time in about twenty-four hours he was knocked unconscious, and frankly, it was pissing him off something fierce. As he was trying to get his bearings, Zack heard two voices he didn't recognize but could confirm that they were both females.

"See?! See?! I told you Bon Bon humans do exist, and now I have living proof of it!" Zack heard an excited peppy voice say.

 _'Wait, what does she mean by that? Are human myths here just like how some creatures back home are myths?' Zack thought in confusion._

"Yes Lyra I can see that, you've been yelling about it for the last hour now." Another voice said.

 _'How the hell have I been asleep if she's been yelling for that long?'_

"I can't believe my lifelong dream came true! Now I can finally stick it to those assholes that thought I was crazy! I mean come on, there are records of humans being here before Celestia and Luna were even born, yet ponies shrug it off as nothing more than a myth!"

 _'So I'm not the first human to come to Equestria after all. Well, not in the last hundreds of thousands of years but that's beside the point.'_

"Well, you can definitely prove them wrong now. By the way, where did you find him anyway?"

"Oh, I just used some sleeping pills, passed them in his drink when no one was looking, and then I grabbed him in the bathroom when he went to wash his cute little face."

 _'Wait, she did what now?'_

"Wait, what? Lyra you do realize you basically just kidnapped him right? You could get into some serious trouble if he files charges against you, and it will be even worse if he's under the Endangered Species Protection law! You could get a life sentence to the dungeons or worse, you could get dehorned!"

 _'The fuck does dehorn mean?'_

"...oh shit, I didn't really think this through did I?"

 _'No shit Sherlock.'_

"YOU THINK?!"

At that loud and angry shout, Zack nearly jumped out of his skin but was awake enough for him to see where exactly he was. He seemed to be on a medium sized couch that was in a living room with a small fireplace, a coffee table right in front of him, two big leather chairs on either side of him, and above the fireplace was what appeared to be a flat screen T.V made out of some sort of crystal. Zack also got a good look at his so-called kidnappers which happen to be an Earth Pony and a Unicorn, with the former giving a heated gaze to the latter who was also paleing more and more by the second. Zack was worried the mare was going to turn completely white if she paled anymore.

The Earth Pony mare stood at 6'10 with a light apple greenish gray coat, moderate arctic blue eyes, and a moderate cobalt blue mane and tail with very light fuchsia stripes. Her attire is a baby blue shirt holding her H-cup boobs, white jean pants, blue heel shoes, and a pair of yellow sunglasses on top of her head. The Unicorn mare had a very light aquamarine coat, brilliant gamboge eyes, a horn atop of her head, and a pale light grayish cyan mane and tail with white highlights. Her attire is a white shirt holding her FF-cup boobs, tan cargo booty shorts, and a pair of white knee-high socks on her feet. To Zack, these to look like a couple, with the Earth Pony being the responsible one and the Unicorn being the overexcited one, all in all, Zack will admit they do look cute together.

 _'I think now is a good time to let myself known.'_ Zack thought to himself.

"Excuse me ladies, but could you please tell me where I am and why I'm here?" Zack said out loud, getting the two mares attention immediately.

"Oh y-your awake, hello mister human." The unicorn said nervously.

"Just so you know, I had nothing to do with your kidnapping." The earth pony commented.

"Well before we do anything can I please know your names at least?" Zack asked.

"Of course you at least deserve that, my name is Sweetie Drops, but I'm known mostly around town as Bon Bon." The earth pony introduces herself then gestured towards the unicorn. "And this is Lyra Heartstrings, my scatterbrained marefriend, and roommate, who also happens to be your kidnapper."

"Bon Bon! Don't say it like that!" Lyra whined.

"Like what, the truth?" Bon Bon retorted making Lyra pout cutely.

"Ahem, my name is Zack Ronin and yes, I'm a human," Zack said making Lyra's eyes sparkle in excitement. "Now could one of you please tell me why I'm here and not at Sugar Cube Corner?"

"Ask Lyra, she's the one that brought you here." Bon Bon said gesturing to the unicorn who was fidgeting nervously.

"Uhhh, well you see I brought you here because I wanted to prove that your kind existed. That way I could show everyone, even my parents, that I wasn't crazy and delusional." When she saw Zack gesture her to keep going did she continue speaking "When I saw you in the town square, I just knew you were a human if what little research I had on your kind was accurate? I'm so, so sorry for taking you like I did, but I was so desperate at people for not believing I was willing to do anything to prove them all wrong I didn't stop to think on how it would affect you."

Tears began to leak down Lyra's face as she continued her story, hating to remember how her own family and peers avoided her as she got older and more obsessed with the fabled race of legends. Her father practically ignored her while her mother only pretended to care for her and regrets ever telling her about humans in the first place. What's worse, is the friends she had as a filly drifted away from her as they thought she was weird instill believing an old ponytail like humans. The only true friend she had that stuck by her was Bon Bon since she always supported her in everything she does just like she does for her, guess that's why she asked her to be her marefriend and cried tears of joy when she said yes while kissing her passionately.

As Zack listened intently to the unicorn mares story, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her for all she's been through. Her family, her own fucking family didn't even try to support her and just left her to the wolves to all the isolation and bullying given to her by her so-called peers and teachers it pissed him off. If there is one thing Zack hates is family turning their backs on one another when they're supposed to be there for each other, and since his family is so close to one another that's something he strongly believes in. At that time, Bon Bon walked over to Lyra and held her close while speaking soothing words, hoping to calm the mint green mare down.

"It's alright Lyra, they aren't here to tell you how to live your life now, your a grown mare able to make her own decisions without anyone to tell you otherwise." Bon Bon then lifted Lyra's head with her finger so she was eye to eye with her. "You are not insane you are just a little overexcited sometimes that's all, forget about what they said to you when you were a filly, you are the same smart, amazing, and funny mare I fell in love with. I'll always be by you no matter what others say about you, that's a promise I'm going to keep even in the afterlife and we're both in heaven."

Lyra couldn't help but cry tears of joy at her marefriend words and did the only thing that can natural in this situation, she kissed her passionately full on the lips with Bon Bon returning it. They must have forgotten they had another in the room cause Zack could only blush and turn away from the couple having their moment, as much as he wanted to watch some live lesbian action he didn't want to be rude. He can wait until they're done so he can speak to them again, even with the soft moans they were making Zack refused to perv on them.

Unfortunately for him, a certain cloaked woman that was watching from the corner (still invisible) had different plans.

 _'Whats this? My future avatar is in the same room of two beautiful mares that are making out with each other and he doesn't watch? Well, I'll have to change that, I think it's high time Zack got a little taste of what the girls here have to offer. Plus, it will also activate the gift I gave him and I can see if it works properly.'_

With a perverted giggle, the woman waves her hands in the air and an invisible pink fog begins to cover the entire living room but then split into three different streams of mist and entered each occupant bodies via the nose. Zack, Lyra, and Bon Bon momentarily stiffened, while the mares eye's glowed pink and Zack's glowed red momentarily, they all simultaneously moaned in arousal and their bodies began to heat up with primal lust. The woman smirked under her hood and conjured a chair out of nothingness and sat down to get comfortable, the show was now only getting started after all and she had a front-row seat.

 _'Let the games begin, there's no going back now my little avatar.'_

* * *

 **The Clop inbound contains Zack, Lyra, and Bon Bon in: slight mind/body manipulation, threesome, lesbian action, fingering, cock/balls growth, cock/balls worship, cunnilingus, 69ing, masturbation, double blowjob, deepthroat, boob jobs, maledom, lactation, oral, virginity loss, spanking, slight mind break, slight slultification, rim jobs, grinding, anal, cum shots, magic jobs, horn jobs, hot dogging, facesitting, and one lucky bastard. If you don't like any of this then please skip down to the end, you have been warned. The clop was written by IsraelYabuki, thank you for this man and Y'all give him some love!**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

 _'Holy shit, why do I feel so hot and horny all of a sudden?' Zack thought as the invisible lust mist started working like a charm._

He turns around to ask Lyra and Bon Bon if they felt it too, but went silent at what he saw. Somehow in a span of seven seconds, they have gotten naked and are making out with each other heavily and Zack can only stare in shock with a bright blush and his pants began to tighten from his raging boner. Zack could see the love the two had for each other as Bon Bon was using one hand to tease Lyra's marehood while the other was rubbing her back. Lyra moaned into the kiss and used both her hands to play with Bon Bon's thick ass and giving light slaps here and there. Once they broke the kiss and gasped for air they stared deep into each other eyes and tell they wanted to go farther.

"Bonny I'm so horny right now and I don't know why, but it feels like I'm in heat and I need some release," Lyra said panting hard while hugging her marefriend closer. "Please for the love of Faust fuck me till I'm a drooling slutty mess."

"Oh, I will my crazy sexy filly." Bon Bon returning the hug then smirking. "But I think someone else would want to join in and I think this is the perfect way for you to apologize to him."

Lyra was confused for a second but then remembered that they weren't alone and snapped her head to the side to see Zack staring intently at them. She then looks down at her body and let out a shriek at being completely in the nude and tried to desperately cover herself.

"Z-Z-Zack! How long have you been staring at us?!" Lyra cried out with an atomic blush.

"Long enough to know I'm super horny and that I want to join in," Zack answered her as he shamelessly ogled their bodies.

"Um, I'm flattered but I think we should get you back to Twilight and the others," Lyra said turning around to pick up her clothes. "Come on Bonny, get your clothes on too."

Bon Bon looked at Zack with a sultry smirk and winked at him, almost like she was giving him a message. He got it when she bent over with Lyra while shaking her ass in the air and saw it was close next to Lyra's as well. Letting his instincts take over, Zack jumped up and snuck up behind the mares and raised his hands up high and once he was in range, he brought them back down slapping each of the busty mares on the ass.

 ***SMACK*** "EEP!" Lyra yelped with a bright blush snapping her head up and dropping her clothes.

 ***SMACK*** "Ohhhh." Bon Bon moaned in pleasure.

"Oh hell no, you expect me to leave after you too gave me that hot show and not get in on the action?" Zack said with his eyes flashing red for a split second. "Besides, I know you both are as horny as me right now and I think we can help each other and your marefriend's right if we do this I'll forget about the whole kidnapping thing you pulled," Zack said as he smacked their asses some more making them moan like a pair of bitches in heat. He smacked their asses a bit more to get them to agree with him, it didn't take long since they were as horny as he was.

"Mmmmm, don't worry Zack we won't leave you blue-balled for long and I'm sure Lyra would be happy to relieve you." Bon Bon said looking at her marefriend who was blushing hard.

"Y-yeah, I know a trick or two that can make you feel good Zack," Lyra said and turned around on her knees and looked up at him with her big gamboge eyes. "If you'll let me that is, I really want to make up for kidnapping you." Lyra then looked at the big bulge in Zacks pants expectantly with a bright blush as her marehood was leaking, wanting to fuck the only male in her sights.

"I agree wholeheartedly ladies but let's take this someplace more comfortable for us so we can really enjoy ourselves," Zack said petting her head making the mint green mare coo. As much as Zack wanted to fuck these mares right here and now, he wants to make sure he and his partners are in someplace comfortable before they get down and dirty.

"We can go in our room if you'd like Zack, the bed should be big enough to fit all of us." Bon Bon said standing up with Lyra following her lead.

"Then lead the way if please," Zack said as he followed the mares to their room while also looking at the asses and hips sway from side to hypnotically as his pants got even tighter than before.

While the human followed the mares, the hooded woman followed them as well, pleased that her plan was working perfectly so far. Now all that Zack needs now is for his gift to activate but it won't unless it's caressed by the magic of being hers like a unicorn, for example, and lucky for her and Zack Lyra is a unicorn. Now she just needs to have Lyra play with Zack's manhood with her magic for a bit and things will be golden.

'Looks like I need to use my powers one last time so I can get the ball rolling. Alright Mrs, Heartstrings its time for you to make up to Zack the best way possible, become his ready and willing cum dumpster for awhile.' The woman thought while pointing her glowing hand at the said unicorn making her tense for a moment but then relaxed with a dopey smile on her face. With her work complete she went ahead and conjured up the same chair she was sitting on earlier and sat down as the trio walked in, very horny and ready to go.

 **Zack's POV**

As soon as I locked up the bedroom door behind me, I checked out the bedroom around me. I ain't gonna lie, it's a whole lot cleaner than my messy-ass room back at my house. Although, the more right term for my room is more like a jungle. Big enough for Alice, Sissy, and Teresa to play hide and seek, but Lyra and Bon Bon's room looks so much more like a giant luxury hotel suite.

They had a queen size bed across from where I was standing and two nightstands, one on each side of the bed with lamps that had stickers that matched their cutie marks. Speaking of which, I noticed Lyra turn around to face me.

I didn't know what she was planning, but the moment her horn started to light up, I suddenly felt a cold chill brush against my upper torso. I look down and noticed my whole upper body was completely topless. I was really starting to like where this was going. Oh yeah, daddy likes! Soon, Lyra made my pants and my drawers poof onto the ground. I finished up the rest just by taking off my socks and shoes and followed the two fine-ass ladies onto the bed.

From that point on, Lyra, Bon Bon and I started things off with a 3-way make-out session. I heard about couples tongue wrestling, but a three-way tongue wrestle felt so damn good.

I could feel these two horny-ass mares reach down and start stroking my dick. I couldn't help myself as I reach behind Lyra and Bon Bon and played with their fine asses. It felt like I was squishing a couple of marshmallows. I even gave their asses a good spanking or two. They moaned loudly and pressed themselves onto me even more. We all held the kiss for quite some time and I kept delivering a lot of spanking to these fine-ass mares.

Suddenly, Lyra pulls away from the kiss. Bon Bon went ahead and locked her lips with my own and went to town on me. Lyra suddenly lit up her horn. I felt this weird, but good feeling down below, so I looked down to see my cock covered with a magical aura. I felt like I was getting a magic job, and man did it feel good. Probably just as good as my lip lock with Bon Bon.

Nothing felt sweeter than tasting this earth pony's sweet lips while having my dick stroked by the minty unicorn's magic. I still gave Bon Bon and Lyra some hard spankings. I was way too lost in my lust to stop myself. The more I spanked Bon Bon, the deeper I could feel her tongue dive deeper into my mouth. I was feeling even hornier from having her titties pressed against me.

But then, suddenly, my cock was starting to feel strange. I took one look down below and saw that my dick was growing. I don't know how it was possible, but now my dick was longer than any other man's back home. It grew to probably at least 17 or 18 inches long and 3 or 4 inches thick. My balls also seemed to grow up to the size large grapefruits as well, filled to the brim with loads of virile seed.

The two mares stopped what they were doing and looked down at my girthy manhood. They were mesmerized by how big and long it was.

"Mmm, I bet it tastes good, don't you think, Lyra?" Bon Bon asked, teasingly

"J-Just looking at it makes me wet," Lyra asked, shaking in anticipation.

"Well, don't just sit there, gawking at it, girls, get down on your knees and give this bad boy some lovin'," I demanded, smirking.

"Anything you say." They said in unison. Both mares got on their knees like I told them to and I could feel Bon Bon take my dick whole and start deep-throating me. I let out a moan and grip the bedsheets, throwin' my head back. Lyra worshiped my cock by licking my balls. I felt like I was in heaven.

I was loving the feeling of two horny mares suckin' on my dick. If I could, I would want to pull off an all-nighter. I felt Bon Bon's tongue swirl around my dick, slurping it like a chocolate popsicle. Both of the girls moaned, sucking on my balls and hard rod. I couldn't help myself putting my hand on the back of Bon Bon's head, making her take more of my cock.

All three of us moaned loudly. I was starting to pant heavily and could feel my legs twitching. I knew what was happening.

"Ah, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" I moaned. But instead of them continuing to deep-throat me or suck on my balls, they gave me something even better. Lyra and Bon Bon grabbed their huge-ass titties and mashed them together on my dick. A double titty-fuck and a double blowjob were not what I expected. "Damn, this feels good! Oh, fuck yeah!" I shouted with a smile on my face.

"Go ahead and cum, big boy. Shoot your seed all over us!" Lyra moaned.

"Let me taste it, please! Hurry up and cum on us!" Bon Bon moaned.

I grunted and gripped the bed sheets as tight as I could and felt my release. My dick erupted like a volcano. My jizz exploded in their mouths and all over their faces, including their titties and their hair. The girls and I panted heavily after my climax reached its peak.

"Aw, shit! Man, that felt good." I said between breaths. Luckily, Lyra used her magic to clean up her body and her marefriend's. It was as if they never got a cum facial at all. I look and saw that my cock was still hard.

"Looks like someone needs a little help with that. Here, I've got the best solution for you." Bon Bon said, seductively.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lyra asked, cocking a smirk.

"Oh yeah, definitely. So, Lyra, could you please lay yourself down so I can have lover boy all nice and ready for you?" Bon Bon asks, fluttering her eyes at Lyra.

Lyra just giggles and lays on her back and spreads her legs outwards. I felt my whole body heating up fast. Her pussy was leaking out her juices like crazy. I'm no mind-reader to know she wants the dick real badly. So, I move on top of the minty unicorn and smirk at her. Lyra gives me a cute giggle and grabs my arms.

Meanwhile, Bon Bon helped keep her marefriend steady and lined up my dick with Lyra's dripping sex. I slowly moved forward until my cock slips inside her love cave with ease. Say good-bye virginity, I'm a man now!

"Damn, Lyra, you're wet as fuck," I said, brushing her cheek.

"And you're rock hard, Zack. Now shut up and fuck me."

I don't need to be told twice.

 **3rd POV**

Zack began to move his body as a slow and steady pace, thrusting his cock in and out of Lyra's pussy, and even though this was Zack's first time, he pounded her like a pro. Lyra kept letting out lewd and loud moans, shooting her eyes upwards with a goofy smile on her face. She felt like a mare going through her estrus season. Zack moaned along with Lyra.

He was enjoying the feeling of how wet and tight she was. It felt so good, Zack slowly picked up speed in his thrusts. Lyra's boobs bounced so beautifully and her pussy leaked like crazy. Every time he would thrust in and out of the unicorn, she'd leak out more of her pussy juices on the bed sheets.

This made it easier for Zack to pump his cock deeper inside her and press the tip of his cock against her womb entrance. Lyra yelped out loud and let out a gasp.

"Oh, buck! Oh yeah! Give it to me! Turn me into a slutty mess!" Lyra screamed.

Zack chuckled. "Damn girl, it's like you've always craved having a dick inside you," he grunted.

"O-O-Only yours, Zack! Keep pounding me! I want this! Oh yeah!" she continued. In no time, Zack's thrust was at half his normal speed. He thrust as deep as his dick could go. Lyra can feel his dick kissing the tip of her womb in a full-on make-out session. She and Zack were having the time of their lives.

As for Bon Bon, she sat on the side of the bed, watching as her marefriend was having her pussy pounded by her new human friend. Bon Bon felt so lonely from just watching, she spread her legs out wide, rubbing her own pussy with her fingers. She moaned and blushed intensely. Bon Bon never felt so jealous of her marefriend being pleasured by a human's cock. It makes her wonder how it must feel to have Zack pound her pussy with his big, long, meaty cock.

Bon Bon moved her fingers to her clit and rubbed it at a fast pace. She tried suppressing her moans by biting her lower lip, but she failed. She kept on masturbating, hoping to bring some self-relief while she waited.

She began to play with her own breast, rubbing it in circles and sucking on her own nipple. Bon Bon shuddered in pleasure. She kept imagining Zack taking control of her and smashing his giant dick inside her pussy and imagined the feeling of him blowing his hot seed inside of her. Her lewd, wet thoughts almost made her have an early climax, but she managed to get back in control, even though she kept playing with herself.

Meanwhile, Zack was going full speed inside Lyra, pounding her insides like a jackhammer. Lyra was screaming and moaning, lolling out her tongue and shooting her eyes up, still having that goofy smile of hers.

"Oh yes, Zack! More! MORE! Pound my pussy until I can't walk anymore! Keep it coming!" Lyra screams out loud.

"Anything for you my horny bitch!" Zack said in between breaths. He keeps up his pace, never losing his rhythm. But then, he takes one look at Lyra's bouncing, bountiful boobs and gets the idea that maybe he could have a drink.

Without a warning, he latches onto Lyra's right boob and sucks on it, never stopping his fast and powerful thrusts. Lyra shouts loudly and soon, her milk starts gushing out from her nipples. Her milk tasted like mint. It tasted so good, Zack greedily drank up this delicious beverage while never losing his thrusting rhythm.

At this point, Lyra was sputtering out gibberish. Her legs moved violently with each drop of milk Zack drank and with every deep, strong thrust from his hips. He kept on pounding and pounding and pounding, leaving Lyra in the palm of his hands.

It wasn't too long before Zack felt a familiar tingling feeling down below in his ballsack.

"Aww, fuck! I'm 'bout to blow! Aw shit, I'm gonna cum!" he grunted. This was Lyra's cue to make her move. With her remaining strength, she wraps her legs around Zack's waist, locking him in place so he doesn't pull out. At first, he thought she was crazy, but he pretty quickly realized something

 **Zack's POV**

'Alright, if this horny-ass bitch wants my jizz, then she's gonna get a hell of a creampie. No turning back now.' I thought to myself. With all my strength, I pounded her tight pussy, panting like a vicious predator rutting its prey. I could feel her pussy walls tightening around my dick. She wanted to milk me for all I'm worth.

In no time flat, I felt my release and groaned as my jizz exploded deep inside her pussy, probably reaching her womb and filling her up at a rapid pace. Lyra moaned as loud as she could as she was being filled up. I gave a few more thrust, making sure to empty out all of my jizz inside her cunt.

I saw her belly bulge out, too. I pumped more huge chunky ropes of cum inside her love tunnel and eventually, she looked like she was about 7 months pregnant. It felt so damn good, I stared at Lyra's goofy face, but she still looked so fine, even with that huge cum-filled belly.

I pulled out my limp cock, thinking it was time to move onto Bon Bon and fuck her fine ass. But before I could make my move, Lyra got up and moved towards me, licking my cock and sucking it clean.

"Mmm, I want some more of your juicy cock, master," Lyra said, stroking my cock a little and giving a lick here and there.

"Ooh, now you're calling me master? Hmm..." I said. I thought about it and finally… "I think I like the sound of that very much." Whether it was her amazing blowjob or just the thought of being called master got my huge-ass stick all nice and hard again. "Alright, Lyra, it's time for you to bow down to your new master!"

I didn't give her time for a warning as I flipped her on all fours. I grabbed both of her plump ass cheeks and guided my shaft into her tight ass hole. With one, mighty thrust, I rammed my cock into her.

She moaned out loud from the pain and pleasure. I didn't even start off slow, I just rammed my junk inside her anal fuckhole. I started grunting and panting like a wild beast again and Lyra was moaning and screaming.

"Oh, fuck it hurts! But it feels so damn good! Oh yeah! Fuck me in the ass, master!" Lyra screamed, moaning like a slut.

I kept on ramming my dick into her huge tight ass, making her ass cheeks jiggle violently. I couldn't resist the urge to spank that fine ass hard. Lyra gave out throaty moans the more she got an ass-whipping. If ass-whippings were like meals, she's being well fed.

While I fucked her in the ass, Bon Bon surprise me with a hug from behind. She leans over my shoulder, pressing her titties against my upper back, looking at me with her sultry gaze.

"I was getting tired of waiting for you to finish up with Lyra, so I think I'll punish you with a little something I have in store for you, big boy." Bon Bon said, seductively. I couldn't answer back, but I was curious about what she had in mind.

All of a sudden, she let go and got behind me and I could suddenly feel her tongue licking my ass hole. My whole body tensed up. It felt strange having her tongue lick my ass, but at the same time, it felt good. I kicked it into overdrive and kept pounding Lyra's tight hole, driving her over the edge. Again, she was spouting out gibberish from the pleasure. She was making me so damn horny, I could fuck her all night.

I then felt Bon Bon dive her tongue inside my ass, giving me goosebumps. I was so gonna make her pay for that. I continued to anal fuck Lyra until I felt my load explode inside of her. Lyra screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her head up as she felt my jizz filling up her insides even more.

Her belly bulged out even more, but the pleasure became too much for the fine unicorn and she passed out. I pull my cock out of Lyra's ass and show it to Bon Bon.

"Mmm, I've been waiting for this moment." Bon Bon said, seductively. She grabs onto my shoulders and attempts to lift herself on top of me.

"Now hold your sweet ass right there, girl. If you want a piece of this, you gotta earn it first. Now get down and start cleaning my dick." I commanded.

She didn't argue with me as I lay down on my back. Bon Bon straddles on top of me to where her pussy was directly facing me. She got to work on sucking my dick while I started eating out her sweet-ass pussy. And when I say sweet, I literally mean sweet. Her pussy tasted a lot like candy. Bon Bon started moaning while she sucked my dick and swirled her tongue around it trying to get every inch of it spotless. She was desperate for the dick, I can tell.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait too long. As soon as she got off me, I saw how my dick was spotless from top to bottom.

"Now that's more like it," I said, sitting up. But then, she pushes me back on and gets back on top of me. She had that seductive look in her eyes and this time, she was in command.

"Oh no, you don't! I've waited too long for this. You're at my mercy now, sexy." Bon Bon said with a predatorial growl and an evil grin. Without warning, she slams her pussy on my dick. We both moaned together as she rode me. Her smokin' hot body mesmerized me and I just had to have her right then and there.

As she kept fucking me, I sat up and latched onto one of her titties and sucked on her nipple. Just like Lyra, milk gushed out of her nipples. It tasted just as good as Lyra's and I wanted to have more. I felt so energized, I met Bon Bon's thrusting with my own. She moaned loudly as we made love.

"Oh fuck, yes! Fuck me harder!" she shouted. I was more than happy to oblige. I kept thrusting upwards inside Bon Bon's tight pussy while I sucked and played with her huge-ass kept gushing out of her nipples. I didn't want to leave the other nipple out, so I moved both of them towards my mouth and drank from both nipples, still pounding Bon Bon. She kept riding my cock as if trying to take back control.

She wraps her arms around me, riding me faster and faster, trying to milk me for all I've got. Well, she doesn't have to wait too long. I could feel my climax about to explode again. I thrust inside her as hard and as fast as I could. Bon Bon's moaning got all throaty and her breathing was getting heavy.

In no time flat, I shot my load inside her womb entrance. Bon Bon screamed loudly while I fell on the bed, letting my climax explode inside her love cave. I watched her belly expand and bloat at a quick pace. Ooh, how I want to fuck her again.

As soon as my climax stopped and I catch my breath, I look up at the bloated mare in front of me and sit up. "Okay, girl. Lay down on your back and you just let me handle the rest." I said.

"Mmm, anything you say." Bon Bon said.

She got off my dick and laid herself down on her back just like I said. I sat up to my knees and grabbed her legs and hung them over my shoulders. Now the real fun begins. I guide my still hard dick towards her ass hole and ram it inside. Bon Bon screamed and gasped. She probably didn't see it coming.

I put in all of my power and speed into my thrusts, pounding away inside her tight ass. "Mmm, damn girl, you're tight as fuck!" I said.

Bon Bon couldn't get the words out right, she just kept getting cut off every time I kept pounding inside her tight asshole. Her titties jiggle as well as her ass cheeks. She kept letting out throaty moans, gripping the bedsheets and biting her lower lip, trying to suppress her moaning. Like I'd let that happen.

That's why I dove in deeper inside her ass, getting every inch of her insides so I could send her over the edge. My plan was working, she shot her eyes upwards and lolled her tongue out just like Lyra did when I fucked her fine ass.

Speaking of Lyra, she woke up as we went midway through our little fuck session. She still had her pussy dripping with my jizz and she was looking for a little more stress relief. Lyra gets up and crawls over to us and sits on her marefriend's face. Bon Bon saw what she had in mind and soon, Lyra moaned, feeling her insides being eaten out. Her marefriend was eating out all the cum I dumped inside of Lyra.

Lyra grabs both of my cheeks and mashes her lips with mine. I felt like the luckiest man in the whole world. Making out with this minty unicorn and ass-fucking a sweet as hell earth pony was like paradise. All three of us moaned like crazy from Bon Bon's tight ass walls squeezing my dick, Lyra having her pussy eaten out and Bon Bon feeling her ass being drilled.

I pull away from Lyra's soft lips and gave her horn a good licking or two. Lyra screamed at the top of her lungs and I heard a splash from down below. I guess a unicorn's horn is very sensitive and that little lick made her climax hard.

Bon Bon's ass clenched onto my cock tighter than ever and it was hard for me to pull out. She also gulped down Lyra's climax. I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I dove my dick as deep as I could inside Bon Bon and exploded my cum deep inside her ass. Her belly bulged out a whole lot more. She and Lyra both had the biggest bellies I've ever seen.

Her ass began to loosen up, which gave me the chance to pull out of Bon Bon. My dick was still as hard as a rock. I was running out of breath, but I was still driven by my lust.

Lyra got off Bon Bon's face and helped her sit up. Though it took a while, due to her belly being so bulged out. Despite their incredible experience with Zack, they still wanted more. They took one look at him and licked their lips in hunger and anticipation. Both mares crawled towards him and started giving him a double blowjob.

Both mares sucked on his long, hard cock, getting off any excess cum and just enjoying the taste of his meaty stick. Zack moaned and let out a sigh of relief. He soon feels some of his strength return

Though it felt good to have his dick sucked off and cleaned of any excess cum, it wasn't enough to satisfy his lust.

"Girls, hold on a sec. If we're goin' to get me to cum, then here's what I want you two fine mares to do: Lay on top of each other," he commanded. Lyra and Bon Bon were confused by this request, but they did it anyway.

This time, Bon Bon laid on her back with Lyra on top of her. Zack had them right where wants them and so he crawls up to the naked mares.

He takes the mares by surprise when he starts sliding his cock in between their swollen pussies, causing both mares to moan. But then, they silence each other by locking lips with each other. Zack was enjoying his time with the two sexy mares. At the rate he was pumping in and out in between their sweaty, gorgeous bodies, he might end up making himself climax too soon.

"Mmm, oh yeah! This is more like it!" Zack panted. Never in his wildest dreams has he ever had the pleasure of fucking two sexy mares at the same time and they were lesbian to boot. Any other man would kill to be in his position.

He slammed his cock in and out of form in between Lyra and Bon Bon a lot faster and way harder than before. All that he could hear was the sound of the two mares moaning loudly into each other's mouths and the sound of wet slaps from his thrusting. Zack let his lust take full control as he gave each mare some well-deserved ass whippings.

Zack slammed each of his hands on both of Lyra's cheeks and Bon Bon's cheeks until both mares had large red marks on their hot asses. This resulted in the two mares moaning louder in each other's mouth and deepen their kiss. Lyra and Bon Bon felt their faces turn the deepest shades of red and their own asses sting.

After a while, Zack's climax drew drastically close and then exploded between their asses and glazed their bodies with his hot cream. Lyra and Bon Bon moaned out loud, breaking the kiss and cleaned themselves off by slurping up all the jizz Zack spilled on them. Afterward, they turned their attention to Zack's penis and licked off every last drop of cum until it was all clean.

"Ah, yeah. That felt good." Zack said. His mind was completely satisfied and so were the girls.

With nothing left in their systems, Lyra and Bon Bon laid down on their pillows with their bellies still bloated and patted a spot in the center.

"Master, would you like to come and snuggle with us?" Lyra asked, blushing and smiling.

"We've got plenty of room for you." Bon Bon added.

"Aww, well aren't you sweet? Sure, count me in. Make way, my little ponies." Zack crawled up to the girls and laid down in between them. Both bloated mares mashed Zack softly in between them, snuggling their little human lover in between their hot bodies with his face caught in between their titties.

Meanwhile, the hooded woman had just finished masturbating to the hot threesome she had bared witness to, still cloaked so that no one would see her. With the three lovers completely passed out, she decided to be on her way.

* * *

 **Clop is over, bring the kids back in and let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Twilight's POV**

"Faust damn it where is he?" I said to myself.

When Zack left to go to the restroom I and the girls just went back to talking about random things not worried about anything bad happening to him. I wish we thought more about cause about five minutes of him being gone, the triplet ferrets started freaking out and bolted towards the bathroom. Confused, we asked Fluttershy if she knew what they said and according to her they said their daddy was in trouble causing us all to hurry to the males bathroom were we found the triplets scratching on the door furiously. Rainbow barged into the room only to find it empty making us worried that something happened to Zack, Fluttershy had to hold Alice, Sissy, and Teresa because they were close to tears telling them that we'd find him.

Which now brings us to where we are now, after informing Mrs, Cake to call us if Zack came back I split everyone up into groups to find the missing extraterrestrial. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie went off towards his house to see if he's been back there, AppleJack and Rarity went back to the town square to see if they could find him while I and Fluttershy with the triplets in her arms started to look from the street after street. So far we have no luck in finding him in the past five hours and it's already dark and ponies have mostly turned in for the night.

"Oh Twilight, are we ever going to find him? It's getting dark now and the triplets are getting anxious." Fluttershy said trying her best to sooth the distressed ferrets.

"Don't worry Shy we'll find him I'm sure of it, but if the girls haven't found any trace of him we may need to call the princess for this," I said patting her on the shoulder. "We just have to keep looking and who knows maybe the others already found him."

Shy nodded while petting Teresa some more and at that moment Rainbow dropped down from the sky with Pinkie spawning next to her, how she does it I don't think I'll ever know and it's probably for the best i don't.

"You two find anything yet?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope nothing, he's not at his house cause the door is still locked and I even asked some passing pegasus but they didn't see anything," Rainbow said.

"I couldn't find anything either and I even called Mrs, Cake and she said Zacky still hasn't shown up yet and she's starting to worry just as much as we are." Pinkie said pouting. "Where could he have gone he wouldn't just up and leave us would he?"

"I don't think so sugar cube, especially when he admitted he was worried about what the town thought of him," AJ said walking up to us with Rarity in tow.

"AppleJack is right darlings, young Zack doesn't seem like the type to just up and leave and I don't think he'd leave his cut little pets as well." Rarity said with the triplets squeaking in agreement.

"Well, where the hell is he then?" Rainbow said impatiently. "We've looked all over town and still no sign of him yet."

Before I could say anything, Alice's ears perked up and she started to squeak loudly with Sissy and Teresa following her lead. They jumped out of Fluttershy's arms and started to move ahead of us, they turned around and squeaked at us making Shy's eyes widen. I think she knows what's wrong with them.

"Whatever is the matter with them?" Rarity asked no one imparticular.

"T-They said they picked up on Zack's scent and want us to follow them." Fluttershy translated making us all gasp in surprise.

"Really?! They really found where Zack is?" I asked making sure I heard her right.

"Yes, and they said it's pretty close by as well." Shy said with her wings fluttering a few times in relief and excitement.

"Well, what are we waiting for you silly fillies? Follow those ferrets!" Pinkie said bolting after the triplets.

The rest of us snapped out of our stupor and followed after them, hoping that that is okay and not hurt.

 **3rd POV**

The mane6 followed the triplets for another ten minutes before they came to a stop in front of a two-story house/shop fusion the girls were familiar with. The upper part of the building looked like a normal house here in town while the bottom was very colorful with many different candies painted on the windows and walls. Painted on the biggest window of the lower half in colorful cursive was Sweetie Drop's Candy Shop™.

"Wait, why did the triplets lead us here?" Twilight asked in confusion.

Teresa started squeaking something to Fluttershy while Alice and Sissy went on ahead of the group towards the door.

"Teresa said that Zack's scent is coming strongly from this place along with two other scents they don't recognize," Fluttershy said.

"Are you sure he's in there dear?" Rarity asked the white Mustela.

Teresa just nodded but then her ears perked up when she heard something and turned to the door of the building. The girls looked as well and saw the door creaking open with Alice standing in front of it with her paws crossed over her chest. They got even more surprised when Sissy came from inside the house jumping up and down, dancing like crazy. The girls walk up to the front while Shy picked up Teresa while following the girls.

"How in tarnation did y'all critters get inside? Was the door unlocked or something?" AJ asked in bewilderment.

Alice answered by pointing to the mail slot in the door and they put two and two together. Alice boosted Sissy up and she squeezed into the mail slot and unlocked the door from the inside thus opening the door for them. Fluttershy giggled and explained herself when Teresa told her when they used to go on outings together, Zack would forget his keys and lock himself out of the house. So he trained the girls to go through the mail slot so they could unlock the door and he can get inside again.

"Well, that's one way to get in." Pinkie commented while stepping inside then turned to the others. "Well come on girls let's go find Zack and make sure he's okay."

With nothing else stopping them the girls followed the party planner into the building with AJ closing the door by bringing up the rear. After a quick search downstairs and not finding any sign of the human, the ferrets lead the search upstairs with the girls following close behind. They soon come into the living room and started looking around and Rarity soon finds Lyra and Bon Bon's discarded clothes and picks them up with her magic.

"Now, what are you lot doing on the floor?" Rarity said then takes a whiff of them, main the bottom wear. "Strange, it smells as if whoever whore these last took them off because they were in heat."

Rarity's eyes widen in realization as she figured out the smell and dropped the clothes.

"Then that means that my Darling Zack got abducted by a pair of horny whorse's and they stole his virginity before I could take it like a proper lady should!"

"Hey, Rares! Quick being dramatic and get over here, the triplets found him!" Rainbow shouted out.

Rarity quickly went over to her friends and found them crowding a door that the ferrets were scratching at furiously, probably smelling Zack on the other side.

"They said Zack is definitely on the other side of the door girls." Shy said.

"Well let's go in." Pinkie tried to open the door but it was locked. "Awwww it won't open." The pink mare said with a pout then turned to the others. "Anybody got a lockpick or a hairpin I can use? I know how to pick a lock pretty good."

"Nope, but I got a better idea," Twilight said as her horn started to glow a magnetite aura that surrounded the door handle. There was a series of clicks and then the door opened slightly up with the triplets scurrying inside.

"Wow egghead, did you have secret reap for breaking an entry when you were a filly that we don't know about or what?" Rainbow asked with a smirk.

"No Dash I don't have a secret reap." Twilight said with a deadpanned "Its just a simple unlock spell I learned cause I always locked myself out of my house. Since it was not like the front door in having a anti-pick lock protection it was easy to open."

Before the athlete could respond, Rarity pushed past everyone to open the door.

"While Twilight's lock picking skills are impressive girls, don't forget that we're here to find Za- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The girls rushed inside to see why their friend screamed so loud but their jaws dropped and they all gained atomic blushes. There on the bed was a naked Zack in between an equally naked Lyra and Bon Bon cuddled up together with happy smiles on their faces, but that's not what got them to blush. It's the fact that Zack has a cock that may be limp at the moment but they could tell it should be on a grown stallion and Lyra and Bon Bon have bloated stomachs that make them look many months pregnant and their more hoods and assholes leaking large amounts of cum. The girls didn't know how to react to this but luckily (or unluckily depending on your perspective) Rarity knew the best way to react in this type of situation, in a ladylike manner of course.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO SKANKS DOING WITH MY MAN!?"

"CHRIST ON A BIKE!" Zack yelled in shock, wide awake from the loud scream.

Lyra and Bon Bon woke up from the screams but moaned loudly from sitting up so fast with their bellies still filled with cum, thus causing both their pussies and assholes to gush out large globs of human seed from them making the other six mares blush even more. For Zack, seeing that happen made his limp cock become halfway erect while he halfassed covered himself blushing madly and the other girls to grow jealous for the couple for having that much cum inside them delivered by their new friend. Rarity mostly since she wanted to be Zack's first and these two skanks stole that from her, mark her words she's going to be his second one way or another. But first, it's time to deal with the matter at hand right now.

"Zack darling, would you be so kind as to tell us what we are looking at exactly?" Rarity asked in a deathly calm voice.

Zack knew he was in deep shit by the tone in Rarity's voice and he knew trying to lie is out of the question because it will only make things worse. So he did the only thing he could in this situation, be blunt as a mother fucker.

"Rarity, this is exactly what it looks like."

The triplets, who have been watching the whole thing fold out on the floor, just gave a look which was the universal ferret sign of 'No shit Sherlock' at their father/brother figure.

 **Zack's POV**

You ever get that feeling when you realize you fucked up royally? Welp, I sure as hell have and I think it might have something to do with the situation I'm in now. A few hours ago I was kidnapped by a unicorn who had a major obsession with humans, I meet her marefriend, I somehow ended up having a threesome with them while losing my virginity, and now I woke up to a loud scream by an enraged Rarity while the others just look extremely flustered. I just hope I get to explain myself before Rarity does something rash, although she is doing a damn good job at keeping herself calm despite the obvious rage in her eyes.

"Let me rephrase myself, why are you in a bed naked with mares you don't know and why their stomachs are leaking out of what I could assume be your cum?" Rarity asked again while rubbing her temples.

Complying with her demand, I proceeded to explain what happened after I passed out in the restroom with waking up in Lyra and Bon Bon's house and overhearing their conversation. Naturally, the girls were pretty pissed especially the triplets since they looked like they were about to maul the shit out of her but I stopped them all and told them to let Lyra explain herself. They did albeit reluctantly and Lyra started to explain her actions and needless to say they were shocked, probably because they weren't expecting to learn of the mint green unicorn's tragic backstory. Bon Bon even spoke up to fill in some gaps since she's known her since they were fillies and even saw her parents treated her. It looked like the girls started to finally understand but then there was still one unanswered question they had to ask.

"Umm, Zack, there's still one thing I would like to know," Fluttershy said before ducking behind her mane to follow up. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

'God almighty she is adorable.' Zack thought then said out loud. "Sure thing Fluttershy, what do you wanna know?"

"Why did you all have sex with each other?" She asked blushing up a storm.

I blushed to at the question but I answered it the best i could cause even I don't know why we did.

"I honestly don't know the answer to that Shy. One minute everything was fine and the next we're all horny as hell and we just did it." I said honestly with the girls looking at us in surprise. "Not only that my dick seemed to grow to a size impossible for humans and I'm surprised I didn't pass out for all the blood going into it."

"Wait so human males don't have members the size of, well, that?" Twilight asked pointing to my covered crotch.

"Nope, the only way any man can have something like this," I gestured to my crotch. "Is it an erotic fantasy dream or a Porn fiction."

While the girls let my answer sink in, I looked at the digital clock to the dresser and saw the time was 11:37 pm. Holy shit have I been gone for over five hours? No wonder the girls were worried about me if when we were back at Sugar Cube Corner it was about 5:37 pm when I got kidnapped by Lyra.

"Christ on a bike is it really that late? I really worried you girls, huh, is there any way I can make it up to you girls?" I asked the mane six.

"We can worry about that later dude, right now let's get you home and we can all go to sleep cause I'm bushed trying to find your ass," Rainbow said yawning then looked back at me with half-lidded eyes. "Unless you want to spend the night with your new marefriends of course."

I blushed at her remark but it intensified when Lyra and Bon Bon hugged me on either side of me and said in unison.

"We don't mind one-bit stud."

After they said that remark Rainbow and Pinkie started busting their guts laughing, Twilight and Fluttershy started blushing up a storm, and AppleJack had to hold Rarity back from trying to strangle the two mares. The triplets, on the other hand, looked unamused and really sleepy and I don't think they would wanna sleep in a strangers house, especially if one of them just kidnapped their owner and father/brother figure.

"Sorry girls, maybe when we get to know each other more that can happen," I said politely declining their invitation making them pout cutely. "I need to go make sure my house is still in one piece and put my ferrets and myself to bed, I still need to process all that happened today into my head after some sleep."

"That's probably a good idea sugarcube, we could all use some sleep cause some of us got work in the morning," AJ said rubbing her eyes. "We should all probably get going now and sorry for barging into Y'all's home Bon Bon."

"It's fine AppleJack, I'm just glad everything went so smoothly despite what my crazy marefriend did today." Bon Bon said with a smirk directed at Lyra while said mare just huffed and pouted cutely. Why does it seem that every little thing these ponies do makes them look cuter than before?

"I'm glad this is all cleared up, but can you six do me a solid and give us a minute so I can get dressed please?" I asked.

"Why?" Pinkie asked innocently.

"Cause I want some privacy to change into my clothes that's why." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, what about them?" Rarity said pointing to Lyra and Bon Bon.

"They already saw me naked so they get a pass, plus this is their house so they can be wherever they want to be," I said.

"He's right girls, let's give them some privacy for a bit," Twilight said as she started to usher everyone out of the room the turned back to me. "Do you want us to take Alice, Sissy, and Teresa with us?"

"Its fine, they've seen me naked so it doesn't phase them at all," I said.

She nodded then exited out of the room closing the door behind her with a soft click. When I heard her and the others hoofsteps fade I let out a long breath of relief I didn't know I was holding and started to get up and collect my discarded clothing from the floor. That went a lot better than I expected it to go but I'm not gonna complain about the outcome. As I picked up my underwear I heard the hum of magic and looked up to see Lyra's light orange aura covering her and Bon Bon's stomachs. I didn't have to wait long to know what it was as I saw both mares bloated stomachs shrink down until they were back to their normal flat and toned sizes.

"That's much better, now we can move around a lot easier." Lyra said getting up from the bed stretching a bit then lighting up her horn again and out from the closet were two white bathrobes and she handed one to her marefriend and they put them on.

"Aw man I kinda liked you girls bellies like that, it made you both look like sexy soon to be moms," I said slipping on my underwear but because of my new size my dick slid right onto my right thigh and the tip poked out from the bottom. "Damn it, I'm gonna have to get some new underwear hopefully my pants will fit." I grabbed my pants and slipped them on and luckily they were baggy enough to so I could move comfortably with my new size. "Thank God almighty that would have been a pain in the ass to walk home with," I said and sat down on the bed to put on my socks and shoes.

"Well if its clothes you need I'm sure Rarity wouldn't mind making you some new ones," Lyra said sitting down to my right.

"You think she would after everything I put her and the others through?" I asked tying off my shoes as Alice dragged my shirt over to me which I took gratefully.

"I know so, she's the Element of Generosity for a reason you know so I'm pretty sure she'll help you out," Lyra said with a smile.

"Okay okay, I'll ask her on our way home," I said as I put my shirt on and stood up and went to pick up my jacket and put it on then turned back to the sexy couple. "Thanks again for your hospitality ladies and I'll be honest when I say, I'm glad my first time was with two amazing and sexy mares like you two."

The mares looked at each other and giggled before they got up and gave me a peck on my cheeks at the same time and they looked at me with smiles.

"We're happy we got to be your first time Zack and you think so highly of us even after everything that happened to you today." Bon Bon said.

"Yeah and I'm really sorry for kidnapping you Zack, it was stupid of me and I could have just come to talk to you like a normal pony," Lyra said with her ears drooping and she had a small frown. "Can you ever forgive me for that?"

I answered her by giving her a kiss on the lips and she was surprised at first but excepted and melted into it and when we pulled apart I gave her my family signature smile.

"Don't worry about Lyra we're cool and maybe next time I'll show you some history of my kind, okay?"

Lyra got giddy and with a squeal, she picked me up and spun me around saying yes over and over again. Before I got dizzy and lost my lunch, Bon Bon calms her down and as she steadies me she gave me a quick but loving peck on the lips.

"Thank you for that Zack, you have no idea how much this means to her." Bon Bon said as she watched her marefriend dance around in joy while the triplets ran around her.

"It's no problem, Bon Bon, I'm happy I could help but let's wait to do what we did tonight again after we've gotten to know one another okay?" I asked.

"I think we can do that easy sweetheart but if you ever want another round with either me, Lyra, or both of us were just a call or text away." Bon Bon said then hummed in thought for a second. "Zack, you wouldn't happen to have a phone of any kind would you."

I hummed in thought for a minute then reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my smartphone that has a green case and showed it to her.

"Yeah, I got one, why though?" I ask.

"Why else silly so we can give you are numbers." She said with a giggle before going to a dresser and picking up her own smartphone that has a case the same color design as her mane.

"Okay sure," I said giving her my number and her doing the same.

"Oh-oh-oh! Me next me next!" Lyra said hopping up and down holding her phone with a case of her mane colors and design.

I chuckle and do the same to her. Once that was done, I put my phone up and pick up the triplets and place them on the inside of my vest making Lyra coo at the cute scene.

"Whelp it's time for me to get on home ladies, I still got a lot of stuff to do and I've kept the others waiting enough," I said while opening the door. "I'll keep in touch with you both and hopefully see you around town."

"I'm sure we will now come on let's not keep the others waiting any longer." Bon Bon said.

I nodded and the three of us left the room and went downstairs to find the girls patiently waiting for us. After another hug goodbye from the couple, the girls and I finally left for home. Along the way, Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie split off from the group so they could go to their respective homes to sleep but not before each giving me a hug goodbye. Once they left Rainbow Dash left saying her cloud house was aways off and that I'd be fine with AJ and Flutters with me, after we gave each other one last fist bump she took off into the night sky. Now the group was just me, the triplets, AppleJack, and Fluttershy as we followed leading outside of town and it didn't take us long before we reached my house.

"Well, this is where we part ways ladies," I said standing in front of my house while looking at the cowgirl amazon and cute animal lover. "Are you ladies sure you don't need me to escort you? It doesn't feel right to me that you escorted me pretty much all day and I didn't do it for you."

"Oh it's okay Zack, my cottage isn't that far from hear so I should make it there just fine on my own," Fluttershy said with that cute smile of her's as she gave me one last hug. "Thank you for asking though but we should be fine, right AppleJack?"

"She's right sugarcube, my farm is just up this here path some more so I should be fine. Thank ya kindly for the offer, that's might gentlemen like of ya." AppleJack

"Well, if you're sure then okay, goodnight girls," I said waving to them.

"Goodnight Zack," Fluttershy said as she started to walk off towards her cottage.

"Night sugarcube," AJ said tipping her hat and walking up the dirt road.

I waited until they were out of sight before I opened my door and stepped in, then I locked it, turned on my lights, set my ferrets down and let out a sigh. Today was a pretty crazy day for my first day in this new world but I have a gut feeling it's gonna get even crazier from here on out. I wonder what the future holds for me tomorrow? I'll just have to wait and see but for now, I need some fucking sleep like now cause I feel like I'm gonna fall over any second.

"Come on girls lets get some sleep," I said as I started walking towards my room with the triplets following me.

Once inside my room, I strip down to nothing but my underwear and put on the same clothes I had on last night and flop into my bed with the resting at the foot of my big in a big basket pilled up on each other. I take off my glasses and set them on my nightstand and before I knew it I was out like a light.

 **3rd POV**

With Zack and his triplets sleeping soundly after today's events, the hooded woman phased into existence and giggled at the sight of the sleeping human. He's had a very exciting first day and it only gonna get more exciting from here on out as he lives in this new world but she knows he can handle it. The woman then leaned over and gave the human a light peck on the cheek and begins to think something to herself.

 _'Sleep well Zack Ronin for you have more exciting days to come and new people to meet but don't worry, I will be watching you every step of the way and help you when needed. I can't wait to see how you grow here on Equis and I know you will make many girls happy and the girls you love will do the same for you.'_

With her final thoughts, the hooded woman gives Zack one final kiss on the cheek and is about to phases out of existence when she sees a figure trying to get in through the window of Zack's room. Not sensing any ill intentions for her Avatar, the woman uses her power to let the figure in by making it seem like it was open. Quiet as a mouse the figure steps into the room careful not to make any noise, and once the moonlight shines through the figure is revealed to be Fluttershy clad in a big fluffy light green bathrobe and bunny slippers. The woman also noticed a sleeping snow white bunny in the shy mares arms and when Fluttershy noticed the triplets basket, she knelt down and placed the bunny with them without waking them up and the new quad cuddled up together making her coo quietly.

 _'Now this a surprise that even I wasn't expecting. What is the Element of Kindness doing here at this hour, breaking an entry no less?' The woman thought with surprise, confusion, and curiosity._

As she pondered this, Fluttershy stopped admiring the cute animals and stood up and took off her robe reviling her sleepwear to be a teal tee-shirt that stopped just at her waist and a pair of light green panties. Although the panties looked like a thong with her big cute bubble butt swallowing them and the woman got a good view of it from where she was standing.

 _'That is one fine ass she's got, nice and plump in all the right places and her legs and thighs are perfect as well. I still don't know why she's here though. What's your game tonight Ms, Hurricane?'_ The woman thought as Fluttershy walked to Zack's desk and placed her robe on the chair. She then began to take off her shirt which revealed she wore no bra and set the shirt down with her robe, taking a sigh of relief as her giant knockers could now breath.

Once done she walked back over to Zack's bed and slipped off her bunny slippers while climbing into the bed, being very careful as to not wake the sleeping human up. Once she was situated on the side of the bed closest to the window, Fluttershy carefully pulled Zack closer to her so the back of his head was resting in between her large bosom. Zack shifted a bit but snuggled closer to her bust with a content sigh and a small smile on his face. Fluttershy smiled and carefully wrapped her arms around the human to cuddle like a teddy bear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Zack," Fluttershy whispered to the slumbering human. She then laid her head down on the pillow and fell fast asleep while cuddling Zack a tad tighter.

The hooded woman could only coo at the adorable sight between the young human and cute Pegasus. From what she could see gather, it seemed Fluttershy wanted to bring comfort to Zack at being in a new world and get closer to him at the same time. She even went as far as to breaking into his home to make sure he would be comfortable and not scared even if he wasn't all that bothered by it.

 _'Well it seems I'm no longer needed here anymore, I leave Zack in your capable care for the night then Ms, Hurricane. Although, I wonder how Zack will react to his new sleeping companion in the morning?'_ The woman pondered to herself but giggled after a bit. There are many possible reactions that will happen but I think I'll come back early so I can see which one it is.

With one final giggle, the woman disappears and the only sounds that could be heard within the room were the light snores of Zack and Fluttershy and the soft beating of hearts of the triplets and the bunny.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
